Cappuccino and Black Coffee
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke merupakan pengusaha sukses dibidang berbeda dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Keduanya lalu iseng mendirikan sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang otomotif. Tanpa mereka sadari secangkir cappuccino hangat dan black coffee hangat ditengah hujan mempertemukan keduanya pada seorang gadis musim semi yang penuh misteri.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria dengan payungnya berjalan santai menelusuri jalanan itu. Hujan yang turun membuat siapa saja akan memilih pulang cepat atau mencari tempat untuk menghangatkan diri. Pria itu akhirnya menyerah ketika angin kencang membuat pakaiannya mulai basah.

"Humm? Semenjak kapan cafe ini berdiri disini? Ah.. Tapi siapa yang peduli." Ucap pria itu memasuki cafe minimalis itu. Tepat saat akan membuka pintu, ia menerima telfone dari seseorang membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Ah.. Selamat datang.." pelayan cafe itu segera menyapa pelanggannya, meninggalkan gitar yang tadi sibuk ia mainkan.

_"Kau dimana?"_

"Hoo? Bukankah kita baru bertemu tadi sebelum pulang dan kau sudah merindukanku." Ucap pria itu iseng, sambil melihat menu yang berada di meja pemesanan.

_"Jangan bercanda. Aku serius."_

"Hargh.. Aku berada di sebuah cafe didekat apartementku. Ah.. Aku pesan satu gelas hot cappuccino latte dan special sandwich."

"Baik.. Totalnya 400 yen. Pesanan anda akan segera saya antar." Ucap pelayan itu menerima uang yang diberikan pria itu.

_"Apartementmu?"_

"Ya.. tidak jauh dari kantor bodoh. Jadi kau butuh apa?" ucap pria itu berjalan menuju meja untuk 2 orang didekat jendela, berusaha memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dikursi vintage itu.

_"Hei.. Ini semua gara-gara tunangan bodohmu itu! Dia hampir membuat bangkrut usaha selingan ini. Cepat kirimkan alamatnya. Aku akan segera kesana membawa buktinya."_

"Teme... Suka tidak suka dia tunanganku dan dia tentu akan ambil andil juga nantinya. Hah.. Cepatlah." Ucap pria itu menutup telfone kesal.

"Maaf.. Pesanan anda." Ucap pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan pria itu dimeja.

"A..."

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" tanya pelayan itu menyadari pria itu mematung menatapnya.

"A.. Ya.. Ya.. aku baik-baik saja." Ucap pria itu segera tersadar.

"Ba.. Baiklah." Ucap pelayan itu bersiap pergi.

"Oh.. Ya.. Tunggu.." pria itu segera menatap sekelilingnya menyadari cafe itu tidak begitu ramai tetapi sangat nyaman.

"Apa ada yang salah tuan?" tanya pelayan itu ikut menatap sekeliling.

"Umm.. Kau sendiri?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Umm.. Ya.. Seperti yang anda lihat.. Cafe ini tidak begitu ramai jadi saya rasa mempekerjakan seseorang disini akan menyiksa mereka." ucap pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Amm.. Aku rasa kita seumuran.. Jadi.. Bagaimana kalau tidak memanggilku tuan?"

"Tapi.. Bukankah itu menjadi tidak sopan?"

"Tapi ini permintaankukan. Jadi aku rasa itu tidak masalah.. Sakura-chan." Ucap pria itu menatap papan nama pelayan itu yang terpasang didepan apron baristanya.

"Baiklah.. Aaa.."

"Namikaze.. Namikaze Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Nama yang indah.. Sepertinya namamu menjelaskan tentang warna rambutmu itu." Ucap Naruto yang menatap rambut pink panjang Sakura.

"Ti.. Tidak juga." Ucap Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Aku sudah lama tinggal ditempat ini tetapi aku tidak begitu menyadari cafe ini." Ucap Naruto yang memang tinggal tidak jauh dan sama sekali tidak menyadari keberasaan cafe itu.

"Aa.. Saya memang belum lama membuka toko ini.. Mungkin baru 8 bulan yang lalu." Ucap Sakura cepat.

"Aa.. Benarkah?" ucap Naruto masih bingung. Ia sering melewati daerah ini dan memang tidak ernah melihat keberadaan toko ini.

"Hoi.. Dobe."

"O.. Teme.."

"Ka.. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap Sakura undur diri begitu menyadari seorang pria bermata onix berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak akan memesan dulu?" tanya Naruto menatap pria itu.

"Urgh.. Baca ini. Setelah aku selesai memesan aku ingin penjelasanmu!" ucap pria itu membanting sebuah dokumen dimeja dan berlalu pergi menuju counter untuk memesan.

"Teme sialan. Kau tidak perlu membantingnya dan mengenai sandwich-ku." Gerutu Naruto mengambil berkas itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Huff.."

"Aa.. Huff.. Aku tidak akan melakukan pembelaan.. Ini memang kacau. Aku akan coba katakan padanya."

"Mengatakan apa? Jalan satu-satunya. Pecat dia. Jauhkan dari bisnis ini. Walaupun ini bukan bisnis utama kita. Tapi aku sudah meluangkan banyak waktu disini. Aku tidak mau ini hancur begitu saja ditangan orang asing."

"Teme.. Aku tau itu. Tapi dia masih baru. Aku rasa ini wajar dilakukan."

"Wajar? Dia hampir membuat kita rugi ratusan milyar kau sadar?"

"Hah.. Aku akan lakukan sesuatu untuk memperbakinya, Sasuke."

"Ini bukan masalah bisa atau tidaknya diperbaiki. Kau tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi. Ini sudah 3 kali dalam 1 minggu."

"Maaf.. Pesanannya.." ucap Sakura kembali membawakan pesanan Sakura.

"Ah.. Ya.. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sasuke terkesan cukup ramah untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha.

"Adaapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menyadari Sakura tidak langsung pergi.

"Umm.. Bukannya aku lancang.. Tapi kalau kalian tidak keberatan.. Kalian bisa menyelamatkan kerugian itu dengan menjual produk ini lebih awal." Ucap Sakura kemudian segera pergi saat melihat seseorang memasuki cafe itu.

"Kau berteman dengannya?"

"Tidak.. Aku berkenalan dengannya tadi saat ia mengantarkan pesananku. Hei.. Apa kau tau tentang cafe ini."

"Huh apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Maksudku.. Aku tidak tau cafe ini ada disini."

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka. Apa kau lupa pegawai kita selalu memesan kopi ditempat ini. Cafe ini memang tidak begitu ramai. Tapi rasanya sangat enak. Walau jadwal buka dan tutupnya tidak jelas." Ucap Sasuke menyeruput black coffee-nya.

"Aa.."

"Ah.. Shizune-san. Kau datang. Bukankah hari ini kau sibuk?" Sakura terlihat sangat senang saat wanita berambut hitam pekat itu memasuki cafe-nya.

"Jadwal operasi hari ini tidak banyak jadi aku kesini. Aku pikir kau akan kerepotan kalau sendirian." Ucap wanita bernama Shizune itu.

"Cafe inikan tidak pernah seramai itu." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tenang saja.. Pasti akan ramai lagi. Bagaimana kalau kau menghibur para tamu saja. Biar aku yang mengurus pesanan."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah.. Akukan dulu juga bekerja disini sebelum dirumah sakit." Ucap Shizune mendorong Sakura.

"Aku rasa tidak hari ini Shizune-san.." elak Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Tapi kau tau banyak yang menunggu. Terutama pelanggan setia tokomu."

"Kau memang pandai membujukku, Shizune-san." Sakura yang menyerah akhirnya naik kepanggung dan mulai memetik gitarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa yang diucapkan gadis berambut pink yang kau panggil Sakura itu benar. Cara satu-satunya menyelamatkan perusahaan ini dengan cara menjual produk ini lebih awal." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kalau kau sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan kenapa kau repot-repot datang kesini untuk membicarakan hal ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin kau yang memikirkannya. Tetapi dia malah membantumu. Memberikan saran paling baik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun darikukan?" ucap Naruto yang mulai curiga.

"Kau pikir aku apa." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Demon." Ucap Naruto santai, mengambil sandwichnya.

"Sialan." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Uhuk.. Teme.." Sasuke yang dengan sengaja menguncang meja mereka menyebabkan cappuccino milik Naruto tumpah mengenai kemejanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Namikaze-san?"

"Ah.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Terima kasih banyak Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menatap Sakura yang buru-buru menghampiri dirinya dengan beberapa lembar tissue dan membantu mengelap tumpahan cappuccino yang mengotori kemeja putih kantor Naruto.

"Ah.. jangan lakukan itu.. Biar nanti aku saja yang membereskannya." Ucap Sakura kaget saat Naruto membungkuk mengambil gelas kopinya yang pecah berserakan dilantai.

"Tenang saja. Ini juga kesalahanku. Teme kau sebaiknya segera membantu." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Aku tau." Ucap Sasuke juga ikut membungkuk membantu.

"Tu.. Tunggu biar aku saja."

"Sakura-chan jangan terburu-bu.. Hah.." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan saat Sakura yang buru-buru membereskan pecahan kaca itu malah melukai telapak tangannya saat menggenggam pecahan gelas terburu-buru.

"Ungh.."

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune yang mendekat saat mendengar ribut-ribut ringan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menahan sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja Uchiha-san." Ucap Sakura cepat.

"Aku akan bereskan ini. Sebaiknya kau bersihkan lukamu." Ucap Shizune memberikan kotak P3K pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih Shizune-san." Ucap Sakura tersenyum ringan.

"Coba aku lihat.." ucap Naruto memegang pelan pergelangan tangan Sakura, menariknya mendekat dan segera membantu mengobati tangan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun.." mendengar suara seorang wanita, spontan Naruto menatap wanita itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam membatu, ketakutan saat mendengar suara itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Hah.." melihat siapa yang datang Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Aa.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Naruto menatap wanita itu enggan.

"Aku melihatmu dari luar jadi aku bermaksud menyapamu. Lagipula aku berusaha menghubungimu tetapi tidak masuk." Ucap wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Ah.. Itu.. Hp-ku habis batrei. Nah sudah.." Elak Naruto berbohong sambil terus mengobati tangan Sakura, membalut tangan gadis itu dengan sapu tangannya untuk menutupi perban yang ia pasangkan.

"A.. Aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sakura yang memucat dan seakan berusaha kabur dari sana.

"Ah.. Tentu Sakura-chan dan terima kasih juga sudah membantu membersihkan noda kopi ini." Ucap Naruto buru-buru berterima kasih saat Sakura akan melangkah pergi. Tetapi hanya ditanggapi anggukan ringan.

"Maaf.. Aku harus memberekan.."

"Biar aku saja. Sebagian besar ini kesalahanku. Aku akan mengganti gelas tadi." Ucap Sasuke yang mengambil sapu yang berada ditangan Shizune dan menyapu pecahan gelas tadi keserokan sampah. Setelah selesai ia mengembalikannya pada Shizune dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk menggantikan gelas tadi.

"Aku rasa ini sangat berlebih." Ucap Shizune menyadari betapa besarnya jumlah yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Anggap saja itu biaya engobatan tangan Saku." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ba.. Baiklah.. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Shizune hana bisa menerima uang itu pasrah.

"Baiklah.. Aku pulang duluan." Ucap Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya, enggan berurusan dengan wanita itu.

"Oh.. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Naruto santai, menatap sahabatnya itu keluar dari cafe dan menaiki mobil Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero-nya.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita ke mall yang tidak jauh dari sini."

"Aa.. Aku masih ada pekerjaan dan lagi aku harus segera membersihkan noda ini agar tidak menempel permanen dipakaianku." Elak Naruto mengangkat berkas yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Ah.. baiklah.."

"Sampai jumpa besok dikantor." Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi.

"Ya.. tentu saja."

"Terima kasih Sakura. Maaf membuat cafemu berantakan." Ucap Naruto saat akan keluar dari Cafe.

"Te.. Tentu.." ucap Sakura ketakutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune menyadari Sakura yang ketakutan setelah mendapat lirikan singkat dari gadis itu.

"I.. Iya.." ucap Sakura pelan.

-Besoknya, Namikaze Corps-

"Ino.. Apa jadwalku setelah ini?" tanya pria berambut kuning itu saat berjalan dilorong kantornya itu, membuat semua karyawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak ada tuan. Rapat tadi merupakan jadwal terakhirmu hari ini." Jawab wanita berambut kuning itu.

"Berkas yang kemarin sudah ditangani?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya.. Semua sudah selesai."

"Hoi Dobe."

"Oh.. Teme.. Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto melihat sahabatnya itu menghampirinya.

"Kau lupa? Aku mengambil berkas kemarin yang tertinggal padamu." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ah.. Berkas itu ada diruanganku. Tapi kenapa kau repot-repot datang kesini hanya untuk mengambil berkas itu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena disana ada berkas persetujuan penjualan bodoh." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ah.. Begitu.. Ino aku minta pelaporan perusahaan ini dikirimkan ke email-ku secepatnya ok? Hubungi aku bila terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Naruto sebelum memasuki ruangannya.

"Baik tuan."

"Cepat ambil berkasnya. Harusnya produk baru masuk hari ini dan aku harus melakukan pengecheckan singkat. Barangmu juga masuk hari inikan?" ucap Sasuke saat berada diruangan Naruto.

"Aku tau. Santai saja.." ucap Naruto mengambil tasnya.

"Hah.."

"Ayo.."

"Kau yakin berkasnya ada disana? Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bolak balik kekantormu nanti." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Aku yakin."

"Periksa."

"Urgh.. Kau menyebalkan sekali." Ucap Naruto lalu membuka tasnya dan mengecheck keberadaan berkas itu.

"Hmm? Hah.. Sebaiknya kau cepat." Ucap Sasuke yang melihat layar monitor cctv Naruto.

"Ya berkasnya ada disini. Lengkap. Aku sudah mengechecknya. Kalau kau tidak menyuruhku memeriksanya dulu tidak akan jadi begini." Ucap Naruto yang mengerti maksud Sasuke segera menghubungi seseorang melalui telfone kantornya itu.

"Ya tuan?"

"Ino, katakan padanya aku sudah keluar dari tadi. Kau mengertikan?" ucap Naruto cepat.

"Baik tuan." Jawab Ino mengerti maksud atasannya itu.

"Ayo cepat." Ucap Naruto segera menekan sesuatu, membuka pintu rahasia kantornya.

"Temui aku dikantor. Berikan tasnya." Ucap Sasuke buru-buru saat mereka sudah diarea parkir.

"Aku tau." Ucap Naruto cepat.

-UchiKaze Corps-

"Selamat siang tuan."

"Update?" ucap pria bermata onix itu saat berada diruangannya.

"Kesalahan yang kemarin sudah diselesaikan sesuai saran anda tuan. Grafiknya sudah kembali normal. Untuk barang yang masuk sudah berada di gudang semua. Mereka menunggu kedatangan anda untuk memastikan barang tersebut." Jawab wanita itu cepat.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya. Persiapkan barang tersebut untuk pelanggan yang sudah memesan." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Baik tuan."

"Hargh.."

"Aku pikir kau tidak bisa lolos." Ucap Sasuke santai melihat pria yang memasuki ruang pimpinan perusahaan itu.

"Kau bercanda?" ucap Naruto tidak habis pikir.

"Tuan.. Barang pesanan anda juga sudah berada di gudang. Apa anda akan mengechecknya hari ini?" tanya Conan menatap Naruto.

"Berikan aku waktu 10 menit untuk bernafas dulu ok? Aku akan mengabarimu bila aku akan kesana. Kau boleh pergi Conan." ucap Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dikursi miliknya itu.

"Baik tuan.." Conanpun meninggalkan dua atasannya itu.

"Hmm? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak menolak sama sekali pertunangan ini? Lalu kenapa kau harus berlarian seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku tidak menolak memang. Tapi aku masih ingin bebas. Dan lagi kau tidak punya hak bicara begitu kalau kau sendiri juga kabur dari tunanganmu yang berisik itu." Ucap Naruto menyerang balik.

"Setidaknya aku konsisten. Aku tidak memberikannya pekerja diperusahaan ini dan membahayakan bisnis ini." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Tapi kau menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat persembunyianmu." Serang Naruto lagi.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun.. Kau disini rupanya."

"Ugh.. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Sasuke langsung menyibukkan dirinya dengan komputer miliknya. Ia bisa saja meninggalkan ruangan itu tetapi terlalu banyak email pelangan yang harus ia balas.

""Ah.. Hinata. Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto basa basi.

"Hmm? Tentu saja bekerja." Ucap Hinata santai. Mendengar itu Sasuke segera memberikan kode pada Naruto.

"A.. Aa.. So.. Soal itu." Ucap Naruto ragu. Ia takut diamuk orang tuanya dan orang tua Hinata bila memberhentikan Hinata begitu saja.

"Kau.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke sadis.

"Membicarakan apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu duduk dikursi yang disediakan didepan meja Sasuke.

"Kau tau.. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam satu minggu. 20 kalinya dalam 1 tahun. Kau tau.. Itu rekor terbanyak seseorang hampir menghancurkan perusahaan yang bahkan bukan miliknya dan hanya numpang nama karena tunangannya bekerja disini. Kalau kau bekerja dimanapun kau sudah lama dipecat. Aku tidak sebaik si idiot dobe itu. Dari awal kau memang tidak memiliki bakat. Bahkan kau kalah pintar dari seorang barista. Apa kau tidak berpikir itu sangat memalukan? Bukankah kau pewaris sah perusahaan ayahmu? Apa itu tidak akan memalukan? Kalau kau mau melaporkanku pada orang tuamu silahkan." Ucap Sasuke sadis tanpa ampun.

"Barista?" ucap Hinata bingung.

"Ya.. Kau ingat barista yang kemarin? Dia bisa memecahkan masalah yang kau buat. Harusnya kau malu. Kembalilah kekampusmu. Jangan merasa lebih pintar." Ucap Sasuke muak.

"Barista? Ah.. Sakura-chan." Gumam Naruto pelan berusaha mengingat siapa barista yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Kau dipecat. Keluar dari sini. Mulai besok jangan coba-coba mendekati gedung ini lagi. Aku punya hak 50% disini dan lagi sejak awal aku tidak pernah menyetujui kau bekerja disini. Bahkan beberapa anak buahku kesulitan karena kau. Silahkan keluar. Menjauh dari sini. Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku dan si dobe itu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Te.. Teme.." ucap Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang to the point.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.."

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tidak bisa melawan keputusan Sasuke dan petisi dari karyawan." Ucap Naruto tidak bisa lagi mengelak karena banyakna karyawan yang menanda tangani petisi pemecatan Hinata atau mereka yang akan mengundurkan diri.

"Baiklah.." Hinatapun mengalah dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku bahkan membantumu mengatasi hama itu." Ucap Sasuke tidak percaya seorang Naruto Namikaze mengalah ada keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku tau."

"Dan lagi apa yang kau takutkan darinya? Dilihat dari sisi keluarga, kemampuan bahkan tahtapun.. Kau berada 2 tingkat diatas keluarga Hyuuga." Ucap Sasuke bingung mengapa Naruto selemah itu terhadap Hinata.

"Aku tau.. Hah.."

"Santai saja. Kalau orang tuamu menanyakannya sampai saja kalau aku yang memecatnya. Lagipula keluarganya tidak akan berani padaku mengingat mereka punya banyak hutang budi pada keluargaku." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kau memang menyeramkan." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah.. Kembalilah bekerja." Ucap Sasuke lelah.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-skip time, malam-

"Tuan.."

"Ada apa Conan?" tanya Naruto melihat wanita berambut pendek itu memasuki ruang pimpinan itu saat mereka berdua bersiap akan pulang.

"Aku hanya akan mengingatkan jadwal besok dan menyerahkan berkas yang tuan minta." Ucap Conan memberikan satu berkas pada Sasuke dan satu pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah tuan. Besok ada rapat dengan investor X jam 2 siang tuan." Ucap Conan singkat.

"Kirimkan lagi jadwal itu pada Naruto, Conan. Ingatkan dia membawa berkas miliknya besok." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Baik tuan."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih untuk kerjamu hari ini Conan. Kau sudah bisa pulang." Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan asisten mereka itu pulang.

"Terima kasih tuan. Selamat malam." Ucap Conan undur diri.

"Hei.. Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Naruto saat mereka akan meninggalkan kantor.

"Ya. Aku ada acara keluarga." Ucap Sasuke teringat akan janjinya malam itu.

"Oo.."

"Aku harus berurusan dengan tunanganmu dan malam ini dengan wanita gila itu." Ucap Sasuke sangat lelah membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Tunanganmu? Mau aku yang menyelesaikannya?" tawar Naruto.

"Kau? Maksudmu menghancurkannya?" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Hei.."

"Sudahlah.. Aku tidak ingin berdebat. Kalau kau berusaha mengajakku makan malam. Tidak kali ini. Kenapa kau tidak makan di cafe kemarin saja. Mereka mengganti menu setiap harinya. Siapa tau kau beruntung dan cafe itu buka." Tawar Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Bukan saran yang buruk. Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang." Cibir Naruto lalu melarikan diri agar tidak terkena amukan Sasuke.

-depan cafe-

"Syukurlah mereka buka hari ini." Ucap Naruto lega. Saat turun dari motornya dan menyadari lampu cafe itu menyala dan terlihat beberapa orang bersantai sambil menikmati waktu santai mereka.

"Selamat datang." Sapa wanita berambut pink itu.

"Aku datang la.. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Naruto kaget melihat wanita pink itu.

"A.. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura cepat saat Naruto menghampirinya dan menatap wanita itu dekat.

"Baik-baik saja? Terakhir kali aku kesini tanganmu hanya luka gores. Bagaimana bisa kau mematahkan tanganmu?" ucap Naruto menatap arm sling yang menopang tangan kiri gadis itu.

"A.. Aku terjatuh dari tangga. Dan ini tidak patah.. Bahuku hanya dislokasi." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Terjatuh dari tangga?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Terlebih melihat mata kanan Sakura yang bengkak seperti mendapatkan tonjokan plus sudut bibirnya yang terlihat masih memar.

"Y.. Ya.. Aku tinggal diatas cafe ini. Aku terburu-buru dan jatuh saat akan mengambil kiriman kopi pagi ini." Ucap Sakura cepat.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Umm.. Namikaze-san." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Panggil Naruto saja.." ucap Naruto meminta.

"Ba.. Baiklah.. Jadi.. Apa yang akan kau pesan hari ini?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Hurmm.. Segelas air putih dan... Curry?" ucap Naruto melihat papan menu yang ditulis dengan kapur itu.

"Baiklah.." ucap Sakura dengan cepat mempersiapkan pesanan Naruto setelah Naruto membayar.

"Jadi.. Kau mengambil biji kopi baru setiap paginya?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang memasak didapur kecil itu dari meja bar.

"Hmm.. Tidak juga.. Aku hanya mengambil biji kopi yang sudah habis dan melewati batas kenikmatan kopinya."

"Batas kenikmatan kopi?"

"Ya.. Biji kopi yang terlalu lama disimpan kualitasnya akan menurun. Jadi aku selalu menentukan batas waktu menggunaan bijinya."

"Bagiaman kalau biji itu belum habis hingga tengat waktu? Bukankah membuangnya hanya akan membuatmu rugi?"

"Aaa.. Aku akan mengakalinya dengan memasukkanya kebeberapa kue dan roti yang aku sajikan." Ucap Sakura memberikan curry pesanan Naruto.

"Hmm.. Jadi kau pemilik dan barista dan pelayan dan patissier dan koki disini?" ucap Naruto sambil menikmati makan malamnya itu.

"Seperti itulah kira-kira."

"Apa kau tidak kerepotan melakukan itu semua?"

"Kerepotan? Kenapa? Kau dapat melihat cafe ini tidak begitu ramai. Aku juga punya banyak waktu untuk menyiapkannya." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Tapi.. Sepertinya kemarin aku melihat ada satu karyawanmu." Ucap Naruto teringat pada gadis berambut hitam pekat pendek.

"Aaa.. Shizune-san.. Dulu dia pernah membantuku. Tapi setelah dia diterima bekerja disebuah rumah sakit, dia hanya akan membantu bila senggang." Terang Sakura.

"Hmm? Aku tidak memesan ini." Ucap Naruto melihat segelas teh yang diletakkan Sakura didekat gelas air putihnya.

"Gratis.. Lagipula kau sepertinya butuh penghilang stress." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Well.. Sebenarnya semenjak kau dan Uchiha-san datang cafe menjadi lebih ramai.."

"Benarkah?"

"Wanita-wanita itu sepertinya menyukai kalian berdua." Ucap Sakura memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Yikes.."

"Mereka tidak akan mengigit." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Memang tidak.. Mereka akan menelanku hidup-hidup." Ucap Naruto ngeri.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Pekerjaanku? Yah.. Begitulah." Ucap Naruto teringat kejadian tadi dikantor dengan Hinata.

"Apa saranku kemarin membuat kalian kesulitan?"

"Tidak tidak.. Saran itu sangat membantu. Tapi.. Ya.. Si teme itu tidak mengampunin siapapun yang membuat kesalahan."

"Apa ini tentang gadis yang kemarin?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hmm? Hahahaha.. Begitulah.. Dia sebenarnya tunanganku. Dia memintaku memasukkannya bekerja diperusahaan milikku dan si teme itu. Tetapi terjadi beberapa kesalahan yang membuat si teme itu mengamuk dan akhirnya tadi memecatnya dengan sadis tadi. Aku juga tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena banyak karyawan yang menanda tangani petisi pemecatannya atau mereka yang akan berhenti bekerja. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan karyawan-karyawan hebatku itu. Kami bahkan belum menemukan pengganti kualiti kontrol setelah teme memecatnya dengan sadis."

"Wow.. Aku memang mendengar Uchiha itu sangat menyeramkan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan seseram itu.

"Kalau kau melihatnya mengamuk tadi.. Mukanya bagaikan titisan dewa kematian dengan mulut yang bisa mengeluarkan api." Ucap Naruto berusaha meniru muka Sasuke tadi.

"Pftt.. Ahahahahahahaha.."

"Apa yang kau bayangkan sampai tertawa lepas begitu?" tanya Naruto yang tertular tawa lepas Sakura.

"Seekor naga berkepala Uchiha-san." Ucap Sakura ditengah tawanya.

"Pfttt! Ahahahahahahaha.. Itu benar sekali.. Benar-benar kombinasi yang pas."

"Tu. Tunggu dulu.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura kaget saat Naruto masuk ke counter membawa piring dan gelasnya.

"Hmm.. Dengan keadaan tanganmu yang begitu bagaimana bisa mencuci piring-piring itu." Ucap Naruto yang melihat tumpukan piring dan gelas yang belum dicuci.

"Tapi kau itu pelanggan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu melakukannya." Ucap Sakura berusaha menghentikan Naruto.

"Santai saja. Bagaimana kalau aku yang cuci.. Kau yang menyusunnya kembali. Dengan begitu aku tidak seutuhnya membantumukan." Ucap Naruto mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah.. Aggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku untuk kekacauan semalam." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah.. Santai saja ok." Ucap Naruto mulai mencuci piring-piring itu.

"Hah.." Sakura akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Naruto.

-Ditempat Sasuke-

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Sasuke memasuki ruang makan hotel yang dipesan khusus untuk keluarga itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sangat banyak?" tana seorang wanita paruh baya menatap Sasuke.

"Begitulah.. Aku harus mengurus beberapa 'barang rusak' karena si dobe itu tidak mau membereskannya." Ucap Sasuke penuh arti.

"Tapi sepertinya kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik." Ucap pria berambut panjang diikat itu.

"Tidak ada yang tidak aku selesaikan dengan baik, Itachi nii." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Sudahlah. Mereka sudah datang." Ucap pria paruh baya itu melihat kedatangan 3 orang dari jauh.

"Selamat malam tuan Uchiha.. Bagaimana kabar anda?" ucap pria itu mengulurkan tangannya bersiap menyalami kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Baik.. Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri tuan Uzumaki?"

"Sangat baik." Setelah selesai melakukan ramah tamah, acara makan malam merekapun dimulai. Hingga sampailah dipuncak acara, yaitu perbincangan mengenai tanggal pernikahan.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan?" tanya kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Tentu saja kami ingin secepatnya." Jawab wanita berambut merah itu.

"Tch.."

"Sasuke.. Jaga sikapmu atau ayah akan membunuhmu." Gumam Itachi pelan mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Aku tau." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Bagiaman nak Sasuke?" tanya nyonya Uzumaki itu.

"Maaf.. Untuk sekarang saya merasa masih harus bekerja dan belum memikirkan pernikahan. Sedetikpun saya belum memikirkan hal itu." Jawab Sasuke spontan mendapat tatapan kaget dari semuanya.

"A.. Begitu rupanya.." ucap tuan Uzumaki itu kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu.

"Hentikan Karin. Cukup kau selalu datang kekantorku dan membuat masalah disana. Terlebih kau sampai mempermalukanku dan investorku tadi pagi." Ucap Sasuke mendorong wanita bernama Karin itu menjauh.

"Ka.. Karin.. apa yang kau lakukan dikantor Sasuke tadi pagi?" ucap nyonya Uzumaki itu terkejut.

"Aku hanya datang membawakan sarapan." Elak Karin.

"Datang membawa sarapan dan menyiramkannya ke wajah investorku." Ucap Sasuke teringat kejadian tadi pagi dimana dia harus mati-matian menahan amarahnya karena tingkah kekanakan Karin.

"Karin!" tuan Uzumaki itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang anaknya perbuat.

"Tapi ayah.. Wanita itu berusaha melirik Sasuke-kun. Membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya."

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah jabatan tangan tanda kesepakatan kerja sama kami merupakan lirikan.. Kau masih jauh dari layak, bahkan untuk menghirup udara yang sama." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun."

"Aku rasa cukup hari ini." Ucap Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya. Merasa pusing dengan pertengkaran itu.

"Tu.. Tuan Fugaku.."

"Saya rasa pertemuan hari ini cukup Tetsuo." Ucap Fugaku melangkah pergi diikuti seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Lepaskan aku. Satu lagi.. Kau dilarang mendekati kantorku. Kau tau apa yang terjadi kalau kau mencoba mendekati kantorku." Ucap Sasuke menepis tangan Karin, berlalu pergi.

"Kau benar-benar sadis." Ucap Itachi saat mereka melangkah menuju parkiran.

"Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Terlalu banyak kekacauan." Keluh Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat." Ucap Itachi menyadari wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Aku hanya lelah." Ucap Sasuke menyakinkan.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Fugaku dingin.

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja ayah. Tidak ada masalah." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku baik-baik saja bu. Tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke sangat lembut.

"Itachi." Fugaku hanya menyebut nama anakanya itu dan Itachi langsung tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke menyadari Itachi menghampiri mobilnya.

"Diam saja ok? Ayah memerintahkan ini. Dan perintahnya itu mutlak." Ucap Itachi mengambil kunci mobil ditangan Sasuke dan menduduki kursi pengemudi.

"Menyusahkan saja." Gerutu Sasuke mengalah.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

-Rumah sakit-

"Diamlah disini. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu. Keadaanmu semakin memburuk." Ucap Itachi menatap Sasuke yang pucat dan hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat memasuki gedung serba putih itu.

"Hn.."

"Ayo." Itachi yang selesai mendaftarkan Sasuke membawa Sasuke menuju ruang dokter.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Nama dokter ini.. Tidak asing." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Tuan Sasuke?"

"Ya.."

"Silahkan." Ucap perawat itu mempersilahkan keduanya memasuki ruang dokter itu.

"Baiklah.. Tuan Sasuke.. Apa keluhan anda?" tanya dokter berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Aa.. Aku merasa kepalaku sangat berat dan berputar." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Apa anda makan teratur?"

"Ya.."

"Apakah anda menghadapi masalah yang sangat berat?"

"Ya.. Banyak permasalahan pekerjaan belakangan ini."

"Hmm.. Untuk sekarang beristirahat total merupakan hal yang terbaik. Aku minta anda tidak banyak berpikir dan stress untuk 2 hari kedepan. Bila tidak ada perkembangan datanglah kembali dan aku akan mengirimmu ke dokter specialis sesuai dengan keluhan anda nanti. Untuk sekarang aku akan memberikan obat pereda rasa sakit dan pusing ok?" ucap dokter itu.

"Maksudmu aku tidak boleh bekerja?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan permintaan dokter itu.

"Yap.. Aku yakin partner dan asistenmu bisa menangani 2 hari tanpamu bukan."

"Ah.. Kau yang waktu itu berada di cafe. Pantasa saja aku merasa tidak asing, Shizune-sensei." Ucap Sasuke baru menyadarinya.

"Ya.."

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Hanya kebetulan berpapasan." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Yap.. Baiklah.. Ini resepnya silahkan tebus ke apotek setelah melakukan pembayaran." Ucap Shizune.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shizune-sensei." Ucap Itachi undur diri sedangkan Sasuke hanya membungkuk.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa seakrab itu dengan wanita." Goda Itachi saat mereka menebus obat.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Ahahaha.. Tidak.. Tidak.." ucap Itachi segera menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

-cafe-

"Ho.. Kau.. Seorang Uchiha bisa sakit? Wow.." goca Naruto saat menerima telfone dari Sasuke.

_"Diamlah dobe. Dengarkan.. Besok itu ada rapat penting. Lakukan dengan benar. Bahan milikku sudah aku kirimkan. Segera check e-mailmu. PELAJARI!" _hardik Sasuke dari sebrang telfone.

"Aku tau.. Sudahlah.. Santai saja. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Aku akan atasi semuanya dengan baik. Byee." Ucap Naruto mengalah mengingat sahabatnya itu sedang sakit.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto bingung.

"Ah.. Tidak-tidak.. Si teme itu jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja besok."

"Aaa.."

"Owh.. Apakah kau akan menutup cafe?" tanya Naruto menyadari Sakura tengah membersihkan meja dan merapikan kursi-kursinya.

"Begitulah.. Ini sudah larut.." ucap Sakura santai.

"Aku bantu."

"Ja.. Jangan.. Kau sudah membantuku cukup banyak hari ini." Ucap Sakura mengelak.

"Ayolah.. Ini bukan masalah berat." Ucap Naruto mulai membantu sakura menata dan merapikan cafe kecil itu.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"A.. Ya." Ucap Naruto yang wajahna tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kau baik-bai saja, Naruto? Wajahmu memerah.. Kau demam?" tanya Sakura mendekat.

"Ti.. Tidak aku baik-ba.." wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat merasakan keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Skaura dan jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Hmm? Tidak demam.. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga kau sebaiknya berendam air hangat dan segera tidur, Naruto." Saran Sakura kembali menyibukkan diri dengan meja-mejanya, meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk.

"Y.. Ya.." ucap Naruto kembali membantu Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih untuk hari ini.. Ini upah untuk hari ini." Ucap Skaura menyerahkan kantong kertas berisi beberapa roti yang tersisa ditoko.

"Wow.. Terima kasih.. Aku bisa memakan ini untuk sarapan." Ucap Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau jarang sarapan?" tanya Sakura mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan lagi aku benar-benar bodoh dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan memasak." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Hmmm.."

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Naruto menaiki motornya dan pergi dari sana.

"Aku lihat kau sangat bersenang-senang belakangan ini?" suara seseorang mengagetkan Sakura. Membuatnya membatu.

"A.. A.."

"Aku rasa kau masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya."

"Tu.. Tunggu.. Maafkan aku.."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

"Ja.. Jangan.." Sakura mendadak panik saat orang itu menariknya masuk kedalam cafe.

"Hmm? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" ucap Naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri saat ia berhenti tidak jauh dari cafe Sakura saat mendengar suara ketakutan wanita yang sangat mirip dengan suara Sakura.

-Apartement Naruto-

"Hmm.. Apa itu hanya halusinasiku saja? Tapi terasa sangat nyata. Dan lagi.." Naruto masih memikirkan hal yang ia dengar. Ia memang sempat melihat siluet 2 orang memasuki cafe itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"?! Si.. Sial.. Kau megagetkanku!" hardik Naruto pada wanita yang mengagetkannya itu.

"Kau ini aneh.. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tau nii-chan." Ucap wanita itu.

"Hurgh.. Aku benar-benar lupa kau menginap disini."

"Hei.. Aku tidak akan menginap disini kalau saja kau tidak memaksaku datang nii-chan."

"Iya iya.. sudahlah.. Aku lelah." Ucap Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Nii-chan.."

"Ada apa lagi Naruko?"

"Aku minta rotinya ya.."

"Makanlah.. Jangan kebanyakan dan mengeluh gendut padaku nanti." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Kau menyebalkan." Gerutu wanita berambut kuning itu.

"Hei.. Naruko.."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa mungkin jatuh dari tangga membuat lenganmu dislokasi dan mata serta sudut bibirmu lebam?"

"Itu mungkn saja. Tergantung dari posisi jatuhkan."

"Ok.. Anggap itu mungkin terjadi. Apa mungkin kepalamu akan baik-baik saja dan tidak berakhir dirumah sakit?"

"Keajaiban itu bisa terjadi kapan saja ok? Tidurlah nii-chan.. Kau benar-benar kelihatan kacau. Lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut pada seorang model sepertiku. Harusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada seorang dokterkan?" Ucap Naruko membuat senyum Naruto terkembang.

"A... Kau ada benarnya." Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

-besok, kantor Uchikaze-

"Hurgh.. Kepalaku.."

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja Conan.. Aku hanya lelah karena rapat hari ini."

"Anda menyelesaikannya dengan sangat hebat tadi. Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. Hahh.. Apa lagi jadwalku hari ini?"

"Tidak ada tuan.. Untuk hari ini jadwal anda sudah selesai."

"Apa teme ada menghubungimu hari ini?"

"Uchiha-sama? Tidak.. Beliau hanya bilang padaku tidak dapat masuk hari ini karena harus beristirahat total."

"Conan.. Bisa tolong periksa lagi berkas tadi.. Entah kenapa aku ragu. Minta bantuan Shikamaru juga supaya lebih cepat." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap layar komputernya.

"Baik tuan.."

"Kau sudah bisa pergi." Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Conan undur diri untuk kembali melakukan tugasnya.

PIIP PIIIP

"Ya.. Halo.." ucap Naruto menerima telfone yang masuk ke handphonenya tanpa melihat layar handphonenya.

_"Naruto-kun.. Kau sibuk?"_

"A.. Aa.. Hinata.. Ya.. Begitulah.. Ada apa?" ucap Naruto yang dalam hati mengutuk dirinya yang asal menerima telfone.

_"Ayolah ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Dan sepertinya kau hanya sibuk membalas beberapa e-mail."_

"Hinata.." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menatap tunangannya itu masuk kekantornya dengan santai setelah menerima dampratan dari Sasuke, ia seakan tidak jera sama sekali.

"Kejutan.. Lihat.. Aku memasak makanan ini untukmu." Ucap Hinata yang menghampiri meja Naruto dengan sebuah kotak makan ditangannya.

"Aaa.. Benarkah?" ucap Naruto tidak yakin karena dia bisa melihat tag harga yang masih menempel dikotak bento itu.

"Yap.. Ini special.." ucap Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang akan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa isinya?" ucap Naruto cepat. Menghindar dari ciuman Hinata.

"Coba tebak?" ucap Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Tempura?"

"Naruto-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" ucap Hinata memeluk Naruto erat membuat pria itu tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang ia bisa rasakan sekarang hanyalah rasa tidak nyaman.

"Hinata.. Bisa lepaskan aku? Ini kantor. Aku tidak ingin membuat karyawan menjadi tidak nyaman." Ucap Naruto berusaha menghindar dari serangan Hinata.

"Aku ini tunangamu sayang.." ucap Hinata kembali mencoba mencium Naruto.

"Maaf Hinata.." ucap Naruto dengan cepat mendorong Hinata menjauh.

"Per.. Ah.. Apa aku menganggu kalian?"

"Tidak.. Ada apa Conan?" tanya Naruto merasa beruntuk Conan masuk dan menghentikan kegilaan Hinata yang terus mencoba menyerangnya.

"Bagian gudang membutuhkan anda tuan." Ucap Conan memberikan kode kecil pada Naruto saat menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Naruto.

"Ah.. Aku akan segera kesana. Hinata maafkan aku tapi aku harus kesana. Aku duluan." Ucap Naruto melangkah pergi secepat mungkin dari sana.

-kediaman Uchiha-

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau disuruh untuk beristirahat total hari ini?"

"Aku bosan nii-san.. Lagipula aku keluar hanya untuk mencari udara segar dan secangkir kopi."

"Kopi? Bukankah kau bisa minta bibi untuk membuatkannya?"

"Aku menginginkan kopi yang lain." Elak Sasuke berlalu pergi.

"Hah.. Anak itu.."

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun aku keluar." Ancam Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu katakan dulu alasanamu yang sebenarnya." Ancam Itachi balik.

"Wanita gila itu akan datang dan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, ok." Ucap Sasuke menunjukkan pesan singkat dari Karin.

"Baiklah.. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Itachi mengerti perasaan adiknya itu dan mengizinkannya pergi.

"Mudah-mudahan cafe itu buka dan aku tidak bertemu dengan si dobe." Ucap Sasuke memacu mobilnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk sampai disana. Ia bersyukur cafe itu buka hari ini dan segera turun dari mobilnya. Langkahnya menjadi memburu saat melihat gadis musim semi itu mendapat bogem mentah dipipinya hingga terjatuh disusul sebuah tendangan keras diperutnya.

"Kau berani melawanku? Kau ingin mati?!" hardik orang itu menginjak pipi Sakura yang terbaring memegangi perutnya kesakitan.

"Ti... Tidak.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura disela-sela tangisnya.

"Hei.. Jauhkan kaki kotormu itu darinya." Ucap Sasuke mendorong pria itu menjauh.

"Kau jangan ikut campur."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau punya waktu 10 detik untuk menghilang dari hadapanku sebelum aku sebarkan video kekerasanmu tadi. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk.

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau tuli? Oh.. Kau dari clan Hyuuga. Pantas saja sedikit tuli. Kau masih punya 5 detik untuk enyah." Ucap Sasuke sadis, menatap tajam pria itu.

"Urusanku belum selesai denganmu. Ingat itu." Ucap pria itu kemudian berlalu pergi saat menyadari lambang clan Uchiha yang menempel di lengan jaket Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Sakura yang masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Y.. Ya.. Ya.. Maafkan aku kau harus terlibat dalam masalahku." Ucap Sakura disela tangisnya.

"Sudahlah.. Apa pria itu sering mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri dan duduk disalah satu bangku di cafe itu.

"Ti.. Tidak.. Ini kesalahanku." Elak Sakura.

"Hei.. Hah.. Sudahlah.. Coba aku lihat." Ucap Sasuke memerisa keadaan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura masih tidak berhenti menangis, buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya untuk menerima pesanan Sasuke.

"He.. Hei!" Sasuke kaget saat tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba jatuh dan segera ditangkapnya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

-rumah sakit-

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya kesini, Uchiha-san."

"Bukan masalah Shizune-sensei." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau detailnya.. Saat aku datang dia sudah dipukuli seorang pria dari clan Hyuuga. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Clan Hyuuga?"

"Ya.."

"Apa pria itu berambut panjang coklat?" tanya Shizune memastikan.

"Ya.. Dia." Ucap Sasuke yakin.

"Aku tidak percaya dia masih berurusan dengan pria gila itu."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Hah.. Pria itu.. Hyuuga Neji. Aku tidak tau kejadian lengkapnya tetapi Sakura berpacaran dengan pria itu. Dan sejauh yang aku tau pria itu merupakan pemilik bangunan cafe dan rumah Sakura. Seingatku dulu mereka biasa-biasa saja bahkan terkesan seperti dua orang asing. Tidak seperti seseorang yang berpacaran. Aku pikir itu merupakan cara keduanya, maksudku.. Semua orang punya cara masing-masing dalam menjalani hubungan. Tapi sifat agresif pria itu baru kelihatan belakangan ini. Aku sudah meminta Sakura untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pria itu, meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari tempat lain. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura selalu beralasan dan tetap menetap disana."

"Apa tidak ada yang melaporkan tindakannya pada polisi?"

"Sakura selalu membela pria itu. Jadi kalaupun ada saksi.. Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan karena Sakura terus membela pria itu."

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya.. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk beristirahat saja. Tidak ada luka yang serius. Memarnya juga akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Yang aku khawatirkan hanya dislokasi pada pundaknya saja. Sepertinya saat ia terjatuh tadi ia memperparah keadaannya." Ucap Shizune menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"Apa anda memiliki nomer orang yang bisa dihubungi. Aku yakin keluarganya akan sangat cemas bila tidak mengetahui kabar ini."

"A.. Soal itu.."

"Hn?"

"Sakura.. Dia yatim piatu. Dia bilang sejak dulu dia tinggal di panti asuhan bersama abangnya. Tetapi ia terpisah dari abangnya yang lebih dulu diadopsi. Semenjak saat itu dia tidak pernah tau lagi keberadaan abangnya, tidak lama kemudian ia diadopsi sebuah keluarga. Saat umurnya 12 tahun, keluarganya tewas saat terjadi perampokan dirumahnya. Ia beruntung berhasil selamat dari kejadian itu walau harus menderita beberapa luka. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan mengusahakan berbagai cara untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Uchiha-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune melihat Sasuke yang mematung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan tangani biayanya. Jangan beritahukan hal ini padanya. Soal abangnya.. Lalu tolong hubungi aku bila terjadi hal ini lagi."

"Tentu.. Terima kasih banyak Uchiha-san. Aa.. Ini.. Ini kenangan terakhir Sakura bersama abangnya" ucap Shizune menunjukkan sebuah foto dihandphonenya yang dikirimkan Sakura padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau bisa mengirimkan foto itu padaku?"

"Tentu.. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mencari tahu keberadaannya. Maksudku.. Mungkin ini bisa mempermudah Sakura dan menjauhkan bocah Hyuuga itu. Urgh.. Kenapa aku harus terus berurusan dengan clan itu." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah.." ucap Shizune lalu mengirimkan foto itu pada Sasuke.

"Lalu.. Panggil aku Sasuke saja. Baiklah.. Kau sudah harus pulang.. Terima kasih untuk fotonya. Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa pada Sakura. Ia sepertinya merupakan anak yang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain." ucap Sasuke yang melihat jam tangannya dan beberapa miss call dari Itachi dan ibunya di handphonenya.

"Tentu.. Dan.. Panggil aku Shizune saja. Itu akan menjadi lebih adil. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya kesini dan mencoba menolongnya." Ucap Shizune dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ya." Ucap Sasuke kemdian berlalu pergi.

-kediaman Uchiha-

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Itachi saat Sasuke measuki kediaman mereka.

"Aa.. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Kau dari mana saja Sasuke-chan?"

"Aa.. Kaa-sama.. Aku ada urursan mendadak tadi. Maaf sudah membuatku khawatir."

"Kau tidak pergi bekerjakan? Ingat Shizune-chan menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat total." Ucap Mikoto mengingatkan.

"Dari mana kaa-sama tau nama dokter yang menanganiku?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menyebut nama Shizune.

"Ara.. Itachi memberi tahukan ibu. Lagipula Shizune-chan itu anak dari teman kaa-san." Terang Mikoto.

"Aa. Begitu." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Belum kaa-sama."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama. Tou-san akan pulang sebentar lagi." Ucap Mikoto membawa kedua anaknya itu menuju meja makan.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Itachi saat mereka selesai makan dan tengah bersantai diruang baca.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Wow.. That's rare.. Kau butuh apa? Kau tidak membuat masalahkan?"

"Aku bukan dobe. Tapi aku memang membutuhkan kemampuanmu." Ucap Sasuke sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Jadi?"

"Kau memotret anak kecil? Apa ini semacam hobi baru?" ucap Itachi menatap layar handphone Sasuke.

"Seriuslah. Kau lihat anak berambut pink itu?"

"Ya.. Sangat mencolok."

"Yang disampingnya itu adalah kakaknya. Aku butuh bantuanmu menemukannya."

"Menemukannya? Bukankah lebih gampang kalau dia melaporkan pencarian orang hilang kepada pihak kepolisian?"

"Dia tidak hilang.. Mereka terpisah di panti asuhan. Kakaknya sudah lebih dulu diadopsi. Keadaan adiknya sedang sulit. Mempertemukan dia dengan abangnya menurutku merupakan cara paling mudah menyelesaikan semua masalah-masalahnya."

"Panti asuhan Sunflower? Nama yang unik." Ucap Itachi memperhatikan sudut bawah foto itu.

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmukan?"

"Kau ini sedang berbicara dengan seorang direktur kepolisian. Kau bercanda?"

"Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu aku bisa minta tolong tou-sama." Ucap Sasuke santai, mengambil lagi handphonenya dari tangan Itachi.

"Tou-sama tidak akan mau mengurusi urusan ini. Kirimkan padaku fotonya. Aku akan coba bantu kau."

"Sudah."

"Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku otouto.."

"Aku akan membayarnya." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ok.. Kau berjanji." Ucap Itachi santai.

-apartement Naruto diwaktu yang sama-

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hinata kau mabuk.." ucap Naruto berusaha menghindari serangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mabuk.. Nee.. Kenapa kau menghindariku terus.. Akukan tunanganmu." Ucap wanita itu tidak mau menjauh dari Naruto.

"Hinata.. Kau sudah tau kalau aku memang belum siapa dan tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tidak setuju? Apa maksudmu? Apa ada wanita lain yang mengganggu?"

"Wanita lain? Tidak.. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Aku merasa belum mapan Hinata."

"Belum mapan? Kita bis amembangun semuanya bersama."

"Hinata ayolah.. Kau sudah sangat mabuk.."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" ucap wanita mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh terjelembab.

"Ugh.. I.. Ittai.."

"Nee.. Memangnya apa kurangnya aku?" ucap Hinata menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Hentikan Hinata.. Naruko akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku berjanji membantu skripsinya."

"Naruko? Memangnya wanita sialan itu bisa apa?"

"Hei.. Dia adikku.. Jangan berbicara begitu tentangnya."

"Ayolah Naruto-kun.. kau selalu menjauhiku belakangan ini."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja.. Ayolah Hinata.." Naruto berusaha menjauhakn Hinata drai atas tubuhnya, tidak ingin Naruko melihat kejadian itu.

"Apa ini gara-gara wanita barista itu? Aku dengar Sasuke juga berubah sikap terhadap tunangannya. Bukankah belakangan ini kalian sering pergi ke cafe jalang itu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu."

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa? Aku yakin cafe itu hanya kedoknya saja. Aku yakin sudah banyak yang ia layani."

"Apa kau mempunyai buktinya?"

"Bukti? Wanita seperti itu dilihat dari luarnya saja juga sudah terlihatkan?"

"Hinata.. Hen.. Hentikan.." ucap Naruto yang bergidik ngeri saat Hinata menjilat lehernya.

"Hentikan? Kenapa?"

"Jangan paksa aku." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku memang memaksamu." Ucap Hinata mulai mencium leher Naruto, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana.

"Nii-chan aku ma.. Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Naruko memasuki apartement Naruto dan melihat Hinata yang terduduk dilantai dan Naruto yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Keluar.."

"Naruto-kun? Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Hentikan.. Keluar sebelum kesabaranku habis." Ucap Naruto murka.

"Baiklah.. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sampai disini." Hinata akhirna mengalah dan berlalu pergi.

"Nii-chan.. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruko menghampiri Naruto. Keadaan pria itu kacau balau.. Kancing kemejanya terlepas ditambah bercak merah dileher dan dadanya.

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.. Kalau kau lapar kau bisa gunakan dapurku.. Usahakan jangan terlalu berantakan ok? Aku mandi dulu." Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Nii-chan.."

"Umm? Ada apa Naruko? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Naruto saat tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan dari adik perempuannya itu.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada.. Dibanding itu.. Aku rasa kau tengah melalui kejadian yang sulit.." ucap Naruko sambil tetap memeluk abangnya itu.

"Umm.. Begitulah.. Aku akan segera kembali.. Lebih baik persiapkan materi yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku akan segera kembali."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Aku minta maaf untuk semua pembaca. Sepertinya cerita yang aku buat endingnya terkesan mudah ditebak dan alurnya terkesan sama atau mungkin belum layak untuk dipublish dan kalian semua baca. Untuk itu aku memilih untuk hiatus dulu agar bisa memperbaiki alur cerita yang dan menata ulang lagi cerita ini, selain itu juga untuk mengurus beberapa urusan pribadiku. Aku berterima kasih sekali untuk review-review yang masuk dan memberikanku semangat serta cambuk untuk terus update cerita ini. Aku akan berusaha untuk segera kembali dan update lagi cerita ini. Aku mohon kalian mau bersabar dan menunggu lanjutan cerita ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan berterima kasih sekali kepada kalian semua yang mau membaca dan menyukai cerita ini bahkan menunggu update-annya dengan sabar.

XOXO author


	7. Chapter 7

"Apa yang sebenarnya kaa-san dan tou-san lihat dari gadis menyeramkan itu. Nii-chan sampai harus mengalami hal itu." Gerutu Naruko sambil menunggu Naruto.

"Mereka punya alasan tertentu.."

"Nii-chan.. Semenjak kapan kau disana?" ucap Naruko kaget melihat abangnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Padahal Naruto baru saja masuk kekamarnya 10 menit yang lalu.

"Hmm? Baru saja. Kenapa? Apa ada yang seharusnya tidak aku dengar?"

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Neee.. Nii-chan.. Apa kau punya kenalan yang mengelola cafe?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Aaa.. Aku merasa.. Harus mencari pekerjaan baru."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dipemotretanmu?"

"Hmm.. Tidak juga."

"Hei.. Jujurlah.."

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa."

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Aku tau ada cafe didekat sini.. Kalau kau mau aku bisa meminta tolong.."

"Jangan.. Aku ingin masuk tanpa bantuanmu nii-chan.. Aku ingin buktikan kalau aku memang bisa."

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Kau tau cafe yang didekat sini?"

"Tidak.."

"Hah..."

"Cafenya diapit 2 buah gedung apartement.."

"A... Maksudmu cafe yang bertema vintage itu?"

"Yup.. Itu.."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih banyak."

"Tentu."

-besoknya-

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" ucap pria berambut anjang mengagetkan adiknya yang turun dari tangga.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana."

"Lalu?"

DING DONG

"Aa.. Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Kau ingat kasus yang aku minta tolong pecahkan?"

"Aa.. soal itu."

"Nanti saja penjelasannya."

"Baiklah.."

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak.. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Shizune."

"Bukan masalah." Jawab wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Shizune.. Itu abangku Itachi. Itachi ini Shizune."

"Aa.. Mohon kerja samanya."

"Aku juga." Jawab Itachi ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Jadi.. Apa yang sudah kau temukan nii-san?"

"Aku coba mengikuti jejak kehidupannya setelah diadobsi. Kedua orang tuanya dokter terkenal di Amerika. Ibunya dokter anak, ayahnya dokter bedah jantung. Hmm.. Orang tua yang hebat, disukai banyak orang, tidak punya catatan kriminal, tidak ada laporan pengancaman.."

"Apa mereka tidak punya anak kandung?" tanya Sasuke menatap itachi bingung.

"Anak? Ada.. Satu anak laki-laki. Beda usia 3 tahun dari dia."

"Bagaimana dengan nama?" tanya Shizune kali ini.

"Namanya tidak dirubah.. Hanya merubah nama belakangnya saja. Menurut catatan ini merupakan permintaannya sendiri.. Saito Sasori. Lalu adiknya Saito Gaara."

"Ini aneh.. Kalau memang namanya tidak dirubah kenapa Sakura kesulitan untuk mencarinya? Apa mungkin Sakura sengaja tidak ingin mencarinya?" ucap Sasuke menyadari keanehan itu.

"Hei.. Coba kau pikir.. Ada berapa banyak nama Sasori di Jepang saja. Kalau dia tidak merubah marganya mungkin akan lebih gampang. Dan lagi mereka terpisah saat masih kecilkan. Foto yang dia punya hanya foto saat dia berusia 2 tahun dan Sasori 7 tahun."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Sasori sendiri?" Sasuke masih tidak terima dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

"Aa.. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan geger otak yang dideritanya akibat penyerangan. Mungkin dia lupa tentang Sakurakan." Ucap Itachi membeberkan info penting.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal itu belakangan." Ucap Sasuke yang merasa bodoh sudah mencurigai Sasori.

"Kalau begitu.. Sasori harusnya tau awal mula ia dan Sakura menjadi yatim piatu." Gumam Shizune.

"Itu benar.. Dan kalian tidak perlu mencari Sasori untuk itu. Mereka menjadi yatim piatu karena ini.." ucap Itachi memberikan selembar kertas.

"Tidak pernah terungkap?" Ucap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca.

"Pihak panti asuhan bilang kalau Sasorilah yang datang mengetuk pintu depan menggendong adiknya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dibongkar karena dia memilih bungkam terhadap semua pertanyaan." Lanjut Itachi.

"Bukankah bisa dilakukan tes DNA?" ucap Shizune tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kenapa itu tidak dilakukan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke menyadari kekagetan Shizune.

"Kalau kau mau membahas itu.. Tes memang sudah dilakukan. Hasilnya nihil. Kemungkinan besar kedua orang tua mereka merupakan imigran gelap sampai..." Ucap Itachi.

"Sampai apa nii-san?"

"Terungkap bahwa kedua orang tuanya merupakan pemakai dan pengedar narkoba yang masuk dalam list pencarian. Ibunya tewas overdosis.. Ayahnya tewas tertembak saat melakukan transaksi beberapa bulan setelah kematian istrinya."

"Hurgh.. Ini semakin rumit." Sasuke mulai memijut keningnya pelan.

"Apa tidak ada update terbaru dari orang tua angkat Sasori?" tanya Shizune penasaran.

"Mereka masih berada di Amerika. Masih bekerja hingga saat ini. Untuk sekarang Sasori merupakan pengusaha mainan terkenal disana. Sedangkan Gaara memilih menjadi anggota elit militer."

"Tidak ada yang mengikuti jejak orang tua?"

"Pekerjaan Sasori sebagai pengusaha mainan itu hanya selingannya. Dia bekerja sebagai dokter bedah ortopedi.. Gaara memiliki cita-cita yang sama hingga kasus penyerangan terhadap orang tuanya terjadi lagi saat ia berusia 15 tahun, semenjak itu ia berubah haluan."

"Itu masuk akal." Jawab Shizune.

"Untuk sekarang hanya itu yang aku dapatkan."

"Hanya itu? Itu saja sangat hebat." Puji Shizune.

"Hmm.. Berarti sekarang Sasori sudah 30 tahun?" ucap Sasuke menduga-duga.

"Tidak.. Sakura baru 22 tahun.. Jadi.. 27 tahun." Ucap Shizune memperbaiki.

"Sakura baru 22 tahun?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Well.. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan studinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku ingat mendampinginya saat acara kelulusannya." Ucap Shizune lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku? 24 tahun."

"Hmm.. Kalian seusia tapi kenapa cara bicara kalian seperti orang yang bermusuhan." Goda Itachi.

"Hmm? Kami tidak bermusuhan." Elak Shizune cepat.

"Hei.. Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak mungkin sok akrab dengannya." Bela Sasuke.

"Yaa.. Kau ada benarnya.."

"Ah?!" Shizune tersentak kaget saat sesuatu yang hangat menyiram kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke tidak kalah kaget menyadari kejadian itu buru-buru memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Y.. Ya.." ucap Shizune yang masih sedikit kaget.

"Karin-san.. Saya rasa apa yang anda perbuat itu bukanlah tindakan seorang lady." Ucap Itachi yang juga tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

"Siapa wanita ini?! Kenapa dia mendekati Sasukeku?!" hardik Karin menarik kasar rambut Shizune.

"Karin! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan dia!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak! Berikan penjelasan padaku! Apa dia wanita yang membuatmu menjauhiku?! Wanita sialan ini!" ucap Karin terus menarik rambut Shizune.

"Aww.." rintih Shizune berusaha melepaskan tangan Karin dari rambutnya.

"Karin-san.. Tolong hentikan ini." Ucap Itachi yang berusaha bersabar dan membantu Sasuke yang sudah murka melihat tindakan Karin.

"Tidak akan." Ucap Karin memberontak saat ditarik Itachi.

"Aku bilang lepaskan.. Apa kau tuli hah?" hardik Sasuke dingin, mengenggam keras pergelangan tangan Karin dengan tangan kanannya dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya ketubuh Shizune seperti memeluk gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun.. Sakit.. Lepaskan.." ucap Karin merintih kesakitan karena Sasuke dengan sadis meremas pergelangan tangan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Lepas." Ucap Sasuke dingin yang akhirnya dituruti Karin.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku yang merupakan tunanganmu?" tanya Karin terisak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Shizune?" tanya Sasuke tidak peduli pada Karin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Shizune yang masih syok.

"Ayo.. Aku akan perbaiki ini semua." Ucap Sasuke merangkul Shizune pergi dari sana.

"Sasuke-kun! Jawab aku!"

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini dan apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan bisa merubah pikiranku." Hardik Sasuke dingin.

"Sudahlah Karin-san.. Bagaiaman kalau kita bicarakan diluar." Tawar Itachi berusaha menyelesaikan masalah itu.

"Tidak!" tolak Karin berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku." Hardik Sasuke saat tangannya ditarik Karin, digenggam erat.

"Tidak. Aku jauh lebai baik dari dia!" tolak Karin lagi.

"Tch.. Berkacalah." Ucap Sasuke kemudian mendorong gadis itu hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Sasuke-kun.." Karin tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Ayo.." Sasukepun membawa Shizune pergi dari sana.

"Ara.. Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

"Kaa-sama.." Itachi tidak tau harus memulai dari mana menjelaskan semuanya.

"Karin-chan? Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" tanya Mikoto menatap gadis berambut merah itu menangis tertunduk masih dalam posisi terduduk.

"Gadis itu.. Gadis itu merebut Sasukeku! Obaa-sama.. Lakukan sesuatu!" bentak Karin membuat Itachi naik darah, bahkan ia dan Sasuke tidak pernah membentak Mikoto tetapi gadis ini berani melakukannya.

"Itachi?"

"Aa.. Shizune-sensei datang kesini.."

"Ara.. apa Sasuke-chan terluka lagi?" tanya Mikoto panik.

"Tidak.. Bukan begitu Kaa-sama.. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ia hanya datang untuk berkunjung. Ia dan Sasuke berteman." Lanjut Itachi tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Lalu?"

"Umm.. Karin-san datang dan menyiram Shizune-sensei serta menarik rambutnya tadi. Sasuke murka melihat itu."

"Hah.."

"Kaa-sama? Aku akan urus Karin-san." Ucap Itachi cepat.

"Karin-chan? Aku rasa ini hanya salah paham. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang saja? Kau terlihat berantakan sekali sayang." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum palsunya.

"Tch.. Aku tidak akan melupakan ini semua." Ucap Karin pergi dari sana.

'Hah.. Ada-ada saja." Ucap Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Kaa-sama.."

"Hm? Ada apa Itachi-chan?"

"Aku bingung.. Kaa-sama tau betapa buruknya sikap gadis itu.. Tetapi mengapa kaa-sama dan tou-sama menginginkan pernikahan pada Sasuke? Maksudku.. Bukankah itu kombinasi yang sangat buruk?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kaa-chan tidak pernah menginginkannya.. Tou-chan mu juga. Ini hanya sekedar.. Hmmm.. Basa-basi.. Kaa-chan tau Sasuke tidak akan pernah setuju dengan gadis itu.. Ini hanya sebagai cambuk untuk dia segera mencari pendamping yang lebih baik.. Mungkin Shizune-sensei akan setuju." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Kaa-sama.."

"Apa? Kaa-chan ingin segera memeluk cucu.." sindir Mikoto.

"Hah.. Aku akan usahakan itu." Ucap Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas mendapat sindiran menohok dari ibunya. Bukan ia menolak memberikan cucu untuk Mikoto, hanya saja pekerjaannya dan istrinya tidak memberinya banyak waktu luang.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

-kamar Sasuke-

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke kembali memastikan kondisi Shizune setelah kejadian tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Shizune dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas erbuatanna tadi."

"Dia tunanganmu?" tanya Shizune tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan pertunangan itu." Elak Sasuke cepat.

"Hooo.. Apa karena kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Shizune tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.. Aku merasa hal itu termasuk urusan pribadiku dan tidak butuh campur tangan orang tuaku." Jawab Sasuke lancar.

"Aaa... Baiklah.."

"Kau bisa mandi dikamar mandiku. Pakaianmu akan dicuci pembantuku nanti." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Lalu aku harus menggunakan apa?" tanya Shizune bingung.

"Itu sudah diurus.. Mandilah dulu.. Rambutmu mulai terlihat lengket karena air teh tadi." Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Mudah bicara seperti itu." Gerutu Shizune tetapi dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain mandi disana.

"Sasuke-chan.."

"Aa.. Kaa-sama." Ucap Sasuke yang bertemu ibunya dilorong.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shizune-chan?"

"Dia sedang membersihkan dirinya. Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Aku sudah minta tolong bibi untuk mencuci pakainya."

"Aaa.. Begitu.. Lalu Shizune akan memakai pakaian siapa?"

"Aa.. Aku sudah meninggalkan pakaianku didalam." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hah.. Kau ini.. Biar kaa-chan saja yang urus ini."

"Kaa-sama?" Sasuke bingung ketika didorong menjauh dari kamarnya oleh ibunya.

"Sudah.. Diam saja dan percaya pada kaa-chan."

"Baiklah.." Sasuke mengalah dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Oo.. Kau sudah kembali." Ucap Itachi melihat adiknya itu masuk keruang tengah.

"Yaa.. Kaa-sama mengusirku."

"Tidak herankan.. Kaa-sama selalu menginginkan anak perempuan." Ucap Itachi santai, ingat betul bagaimana ibunya itu memanjakan istrinya.

"Aa.."

"Kenapa? Wajahmu seperti melihat hantu."

"Apa Shizune akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke yang baru tersadar akan hal itu.

"Mungkin." Jawab Itachi kalem.

"Ucapanmu sangat tidak membantu nii-san." Ucap Sasuke pasrah.

Lama mereka menunggu hingga Shizune kembali dari kamar Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sempat berpikir apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu atau mungkin Karin kembali menyelinap kekamarnya diam-diam mengingat rumah itu sangat besar dan banyak pintu masuk yang bisa digunakan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi melihat adiknya itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bukankah ini terlalu lama?" tanya Sasuke gelisah.

"Hei.. Dia itu seorang wanita.. Wajar rasanya memakan waktu cukup lamakan?" ucap Itachi berusaha menenangkan.

"Nee.. Nii-san."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini?" tanyaSasuke baru menyadari hal tersebut.

"Hari ini aku bekerja dirumah." Ucap Itachi santai.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Tidak.. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan santai." Elak Itachi.

"Hah.. Terserahmu saja." Ucap Sasuke bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Aa.. Sasuke-chan? Kau mau kemana?"

"Ka.. Kaa-sama.. Aku.."

"Hei? Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Mikoto menatap anaknya itu bingung.

"Mikoto-san.. Aku rasa ini sedikit berlebihan." Ucap Shizune yang menunduk malu.

"Ara.. Sayangku.. Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Bukan begitu Sasuke-chan?" tanya Mikoto menggoda anaknya itu.

"A.. Apa?" ucap Sasuke tersadar, tidak mendengarkan ucapan Mikoto.

"Arara.. Sasuke-chan.. Mukamu memerah.." goda Mikoto senang.

"Ka.. Kaa-sama.."

"Ayolah.. Jujur saja.. Dia cantikkan? Benarkan Itachi-chan?" ucap Mikoto menggoda Sasuke.

"Ya.. Aku setuju." Ucap Itachi dengan senyumnya.

"A.. Aku tidak pernah bilang itu buruk." Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Berarti kau setujukan? Lihatkan Shizune-chan.. Kau sangat cantik dengan dress putih itu." Ucap Mikoto senang dengan pilihannya pada dress putih selutut itu.

"A.. Aku akan segera mengembalikannya." Ucap Shizune salah tingkah.

"Hee.. Aku membelikan ini khusus untukmu.. Pakai saja.. Ok? Ini permintaanku." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyumnya.

"Pakai saja. Kaa-sama tidak menerima kata tidak." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ah.. Pakaianmu akan aku berikan besok." Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Ba.. Baiklah.. Ah.. aku harus pulang.." ucap Shizune saat melihat jam tangannya.

"Sasuke-chan antar Shizune-chan pulang. Pastikan dia sampai dengan selamat ok?" ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"A.. Aku.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri Mikoto-san. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan lebih dari ini." Tolak Shizune halus.

"Tidak.. Ayo aku antar pulang.. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku atas kejadian tadi. Kaa-sama aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sasuke mengandeng tangan Shizune keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kaa-sama.. Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?" tanya Itachi menatap ibunya itu.

"Kaa-chan tidak melakukan apa-apa.. Hanya sedikit bantuan. Bukankah kau setuju Itachi-chan?"

"Hurgh.. Yaa.. Aku sangat setuju.. Ketimbang wanita berambut merah itu." Ucap Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu besok-besok bantu kaa-chan untuk memberikan sedikit dorongan lagi untuk Sasuke-chan." Ucap Mikoto belum puas.

"Baiklah kaa-sama." Ucap Itachi mengalah.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Mengikuti maps yang diberikan Shizune, walau tidak sepenuhnya ia santai karena hal itu. Mungkin ingin membeli sedikit waktu bersama Shizune.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak ada luka?" tanya Sasuke saat lampu merah menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke.." ucap Shizune meyakinkan Uchiha sulung itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya.. Dia bisa pulang besok dan melakukan rawat jalan saja." Jawab Shizune mengingat bagaimana Sakura terus memaksanya untuk bisa pulang lebih awal karena takut pada tagihan rumah sakit.

"Coba aku tebak.. Dia memaksakannya?" ucap Sasuke mulai memacu mobilnya lagi.

"Yaa. Kau tau.. Sakura merupakan tipikal anak yang keras kepala." Ucap Shizune tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian sudah sangat lama saling mengenal ya?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Yaa.. Bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Apa dari dulu dia begitu?"

"Begitu bagaimana?" tanya Shizune bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini.

"Hmm.. Kau tau apa maksudku."

"Dulu dia tidak begini.. Mungkin sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.. Sebelumnya dia hanya anak pendiam yang tidak akan percaya pada siapapun apapun yang terjadi. Tipikal yang akan mengusahakan semuanya sendiri." Ucap Shizune ingat bagaimana Sakura menjaga jarak darinya dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

"Hmm.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tana Shizune tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Aku? Tidak.. Aku hanya penasaran. Kalau kau mengira aku menyukainya harusnya kau lihat bagaimana sikap dobe padanya." Ucap Sasuke mengingat sikap aneh Naruto. Dia memang tipikal yang ramah pada semua orang tapi tidak pada wanita.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga itu.."

"Dia benar-benar mudah terbacakan?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.. Tapi.. Saranku untuk kalian berdua.. Jika ingin mendekati seorang wanita.. Kalian harus selesaikan dulu urusan pertunangan itu. Jangan menyakitinya lebih dari ini ok?" ucap Shizune spontan membuat kaget Sasuke.

"Hei.. Ayolah. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya." Ucap Sasuke buru-buru memperbaiki ucapan Shizune.

"Hmm.. Kita lihat saja nanti ok?" ucap Shizune tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perdebatan itu.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku berhenti membeli kopi sebentar?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.." jawab Shizune membuat Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan mengemudikan mobilnya ke starb**k.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Ucap Sasuke buru-buru turun dari mobilnya.

"Santai saja." Ucap Shizune kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan handphonenya sembari menunggu Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu kembali.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit didalam.

"Tidak juga."

"Ini.. Minumlah.." ucap Sasuke memberikan segelas coklat hangat.

"Tapi aku.."

"Hei.. Jangan sungkan dan anggap ini bukti penyesalanku atas apa yang terjadi." ucap Sasuke menyeruput black coffee-nya sebentar kemudian mulai mengemudi kembali.

"Sepertinya penyesalanmu sangat mendalam." Ucap Shizune akhirnya menerima kebaikan Sasuke itu.

"Dia terlalu sering melakukan ini ada semua kolegaku.. Membuat aku otomatis merasa sangat malu dengan tindakannya." Ucap Sasuke mengingat berbagai macam tindakan memalukan yang diperbuat Karin pada partner kerjanya.

"Sepertinya ini salah satu pemicu stressmu. Ngomong-ngomong.. Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" tanya Shizune teringat pad asakita yang diderita Sasuke.

"Sudah lebih baik.. Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau ini sebenarnya dokter apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku? Aku dokter bedah." Ucap Shizune santai.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit dijam itu?"

"Aku menggantikan dokter disana."

"Menggantikan?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya..

"Begitulah." Jawab Shizune seadanya.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke akhirnya memilih bungkam.

"Disini." Ucap Shizune saat mereka melintasi sebuah rumah yang tergolong mewah setelah sebelumnya melintasi pos jaga.

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa lagi?" ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Ya.. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Shizune tersenyum.

"Hei Shizune.."

"Ya?" Shizune yang akan melangkah pergi, kaget saat Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan memanggilnya.

"Apa aku boleh mengajakmu makan malam sekali-sekali?" tanya Sasuke membuat Shizune kaget. Tidak menyangka pria uchiha itu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Te.. Tentu.." ucap Shizune gugup tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah.." ucap Sasuke tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memacu kendaraannya menjauh dari kediaman Shizune.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

-besoknya, kediaman Naruto-

"Urgh.." Naruto tersentak kaget saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpa dadanya.

"Hng..."

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi Naru.. ?!"

"Hn.. Naruto? Adaapa?"

"Ka.. Kau.. Kenapa kau disini?!" ucap Naruto yang kaget bangkit dari kasurnya menjauh.

"Aku tadi coba membangunkanmu.. Tapi seperinya kau sangat lelah.. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggumu bangun."

"Kau tau hal itu tidak boleh kau lakukan. Apa kata orang nanti bila ada yang melihatnya Hinata?" ucap Naruto merasa pusing.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh sebentar lagi aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu." ucap Hinata tidak peduli, menghampiri Naruto.

"Hentikan... Hentikan." Ucap Naruto menolak pelukan Hinata. Mendorong gadis itu menjauh.

"Baby.. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Hinata tetap mendekat.

"Hinata aku mohon." Pinta Naruto merasa pusing melihat tingkah calon istrinya itu.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"STOP!" hardik Naruto kesal. Mendorong gadis itu hingga keluar dari kamarnya dan segera membanting pintu dan menguncinya sebelum Hinata sempat mendekatinya lagi.

"Ni.. Nii-chan ada ap.. Owh.. Kau.. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" ucap Naruko yang tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmukan." Ucap Hinata merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau melakukan apa lagi kali ini?"

"Bukankah itu bukan urusanmu?" ucap Hinata mendorong Naruko sengaja saat berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aaa... Ini rumah kakakku.. Aku adiknya dan aku sudah izin menginap disini." Ucap Naruko kesal.

"Ya.. Nikmatilah. Setelah Naruto menikah denganku kau tidak akan bisa menginjakkan kaki lagi dirumah ini."

"Kau tau.. Kau wanita iblis yang menyebalkan." Ucap Naruko menarik tangan Hinata kencang membuat Hinata kaget, tetapi belum sempat wanita berambut indigo itu melakukan sesuatu ia keburu didorong keluar dari kadiaman Namikaze itu.

"Wanita sialan!" ucap Hinata kesal.

"Nii-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruko menghampiri kamar Naruto, menegtuk pelan pintu kamar kakaknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto membuka pintu memeluk Naruko tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin?" ucap Naruko khawatir.

"Ya.. Hanya kurang tidur."

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruko yang tau pasti kalau Naruto tidak akan begadang untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Aku hanya mencari sedikit info saja." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Info?"

"Ya.. Ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin cari tau." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?" Tanya Naruko memastikan.

"Hmm.. Tidak banyak.." jawab Naruto frustasi.

"Ya.. Mungkin kau bisa tanya Uchiha.. Bukannya dikeluarga mereka ada yang polisi." Saran Naruko santai.

"Si teme itu sedang banyak masalah belakangan ini. Aku tidak ingin menambahnya."

"Dan semenjak kapan kau peduli akan masalahnya nii-chan.. Maksudku.. Kalian saja tidak pernah benar-benar akur satu sama lain." Sindir Naruko membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ahaha.. Kau benar.. Mungkin aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan si teme itu." Tawa Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau segera bersiap nii-chan.. Kau bisa terlambat." Ucap Naruko mengingatkan Naruto.

"Ya.. Kau benar.."

"Aku akan siapkan sarapan." Ucap Naruko melepas pelukan itu.

"Naruko..."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan antar kau ketempat Sakura-chan nanti sore." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Tentu." jawab Naruko santai.

"Aku akan jemput kau nanti dikampus."

"Wow.. Tumben sekali."

"Hei.. Aku sering mengantar jemputmu." Keluh Naruto.

"Apa kau bercanda." Ucap Naruko setengah menyindir.

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto jahil dan segera masuk kekamar mandirnya sebelum diamuk Naruko.

-kantor Naruto-

"Harghhh..."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu tuan?" tanya Ino bingung melihat pimpinan perusahaan itu yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Hah.. Tidak terlalu."

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu tuan?"

"Tidak.. Hey Ino.."

"Ya tuan?"

"Apa kau punya kenalan yang seorang detektif terkenal yang cukup handal?" pertanyaan Naruto ini sukses buat Ino kebingungan.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu tuan?"

"Hei hei hei... Apapun yang kau pikirkan buang itu jauh-jauh.. Aku tidak sedang dalam masalah besar ok? Aku hanya ingin menyelidiki sesuatu." Ucap Naruto buru-buru menepis pemikiran apapun yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Ino.

"Aa.. Bukankah anda punya detektif pribadi tuan?"

"Detektif pribadi?"

"Aaa.. Ya.."

"Aaa... Benar.. Aku benar-benar melupakannya." Ucap Naruto tertawa geli pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa lupa dengan detektif hebat itu.

"Apa ada yang saya bisa bantu lagi tuan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak-tidak.. Terima kasih atas sarannya." Ucap Naruto buru-buru merogoh sakunya mencari handphonenya untuk menelfon seseorang.

"Dan tuan.. Saya sarankan anda berangkat sekarang kalau tidak ingin lady Naruko mengamuk karena menunggu."

"Ack! Kau benar.. Terima kasih Ino." Ucap Naruto membereskan mejanya kemudian segera pergi menjemput adik kesayangannya itu.

"Sama-sama tuan.." ucap Ino santai. Naruto bergegas menaiki mobilnya untuk menjemput adiknya itu sambil menghubungi seseorang. Orang yang bisa dipercayanya seutuhnya.

_"Ini aneh.. Kenapa kau menghubungiku. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Hah.. akhirnya tersambung juga.. Apa kau sengaja menghindari panggilanku Kakashi-san?" ucap Naruto sambil mengemudikan mobilnya itu.

_"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"_

"Ini sudah panggilanku yang ke 10.." ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

_"Ah benar-benar.. Maaf.. Aku sedang ingin bersantai.. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengerti dan terus menggangguku. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan."_

"Kau memang tidak berubah sama sekali Kakashi-san."

_"Jadi?"_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu.. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

_"Apa itu? Jangan bilang kau ingin aku membantumu menyembunyikanmu dari calonmu itu lagi. Aku sudah cukup bermasalah gara-gara permintaanmu sebelumnya." _Elak Kakashi cepat, tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan asmara Naruto.

"Tidak... Aku tidak butuh itu selama ada Teme." Ucap Naruto santai.

_"Baiklah.. Jadi bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan itu?"_

"Aku butuh kau mencari tau tentang seseorang Kakashi-san.."

_"Baiklah.. Kirimkan saja datanya kepadaku dan aku akan coba membantumu sebisaku dengan harga yang setimpal."_

"Wow.. kau memang bisa diharapkan." Sindir Naruto.

_"Diamlah.. Aku bukan detektif pengangguran. Pekerjaanku banyak dan kau memintaku menyelidiki sesuatu ditengah urusanku dan kemarinkan aku sudah beri diskon saat bantu menyembunyikanmu."_

"Iya iya.. cerewet sekali. Sampaikan salamku pada istirmu."

_"Ya ya."_

"Wow.. Kau tidak terlambat.. Luar biasa. Ino-san memang luar biasa."

"Hei.. Aku tidak pernah setelat itu ok. Pakai sabuk pengamanmu atau aku tidak akan jalan." Ancam Naruto menyadari kebiasaan buruk adiknya itu.

"Iyaa."

-caffe-

"Disini?" tanya Naruko saat turun dari mobil Naruto.

"Ya.. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku suka sekali tema caffe ini!" ucap Naruko bersemangat memasuki tempat itu.

"Hei.. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu.

"Selamat datang.."

"Waaahhh.."

"Ah.. Sakura-chan.. Apa kami mengganggumu?"

"Tidak.. Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya bersantai menunggu pelanggan." Ucap Sakura santai dengan senyumnya.

"Ah.. Perkenalkan.. Ini adikku.. Naruko.. Namikaze Naruko."

"Hai.. Jadi.. Kalian akan pesan apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Hmm.. Aku seperti biasa saja." Ucap Naruto santai menduduki kursi tinggi didepan counter Sakura itu.

"Baiklah.. Satu cappuccino less sugar hangat dan sandwich special... Bagaimana dengan anda tua putri?" ucap Sakura ramah.

"Jangan terlalu memujinya Sakura. Dia bisa besar kepala kalau kau memujinya begitu." Cibir Naruto.

"Diamlah nii-chan." Ucap Naruko dengan senyumnya menghadiahkan Naruto sebuah bogem mentah.

"Uwau.." Sakura hanya bisa terpukau dengan keakraban keduanya.

"Satu royal milk tea dan lava cake."

"Hey.. Kau yakin boleh makan itu? Bukankah kau sedang ada project? Bagaimana kalau kau bertambah gem.."

"Kau bicara sesuatu nii-chan?" ucap Naruko usai kembali memberian bogem mentah kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Pesanan kalian akan segera datang." Ucap Sakura bergegas membuat pesanan keduanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku baik-baik saja nii-chan." Ucap Naruko menatap sekeliling.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Tapi apapun itu kau taukan kau bisa cerita apapun padaku." Ucap Naruto santai menatap layar handphonenya.

"Tch.. Jangan berbicara sok keren begitu sambil menatap layar handphonemu." Bisik Naruko pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ucap Naruto menyadari tatapan bosan adiknya itu.

"Tidak."

"Ini pesanan kalian." Ucap Sakura mengantarkan pesanan keduanya.

"Wow..."

"Terkesan?" ucap Naruto santai.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah menyukai royal milk tea sebelumnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau memesannya?" tanya Naruto benar-benar tidak paham jalan pikir adiknya itu.

"Aaa.. Kalau aku menikmati sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai itu artinya cafe itu hebat." Ucap Naruko santai.

"Hah.. Sakura-chan.. Sebenarnya aku kesini ada tujuannya.."

"Ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Adikku ini butuh pekerjaan. Apa dia bisa bekerja disini? Dia bilang dia butuh pengalaman tambahan." Ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Aaa.."

"Aku akan bekerja dengan giat." Ucap Naruko berusaha membujuk Sakura yang akan mengatakan tidak.

"Tapi.. Kenapa disini? Bukannya aku tidak mau menerimamu Naruko-chan.. Hanya saja disini tidak begitu ramai." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan gajiku Sakura-san?" ucap Naruko polos.

"Aaa.. Yaa.. Kira-kira.. Lagipula kenapa tidak bekerja dikantor Naruto? Aku yakin kau akan punya pengalaman yang lebih berarti jika bekerja disana." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak suka bekerja didepan layar komputer terlebih ditempat yang ada hubungannya dengan keluargaku. Aku ingin mandiri." Ucap Naruko santai.

"Aku mengerti.. Tapi.."

"Kalau yang kau khawatirkan soal gajiku.. Aku bersedia digaji berdasarkan berapa jumlah orang yang berhasil aku layani tanpa komplain."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, orang-orang tau kau itu siapa Naruko. Tentu saja akan banyak yang berdatangan kesini dan tidak peduli dengan pelayananmu." Ucap Naruto santai menggagalkan taktik adiknya itu.

"Tapi... Hah..." terlihat raut wajah kekecewaan Naruko.

"Bagaimana kalau... Aku akan menggajimu berdasarkan pendapatan kita hari itu? Pasti akan terjadi naik turun.. Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan itu.."

"Aku tidak keberatan! Aku akan melakukannya bahkan tanpa gaji sekalipun." Ucap Naruko bersemangat.

"Ba.. Baiklah.."

"Wow.. Terima kasih Sakura-san." Ucap Naruko bahagia.

"Bukan masalah. Aku urus pelanggan dulu. Kalian nikmatilah makananya." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya berlalu pergi melayani beberapa pelangan yang mulai berdatangan.

"Wow.. Aku kira kau akan gagal." Ucap Naruto santai mengejek adiknya itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya." Ucap Naruko lagi.

"Naruko.. Aku tau aku bukan nii-chan yang bisa diandalkan.. Tapi kau bisa cerita apapun padaku ok?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba seakan tau kalau adiknya itu sedang menghadapi masalah.

"Aku tau itu." Ucap Naruko dengan senyum hambarnya.

"Ini.."

"Apa ini?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk pindah kerumah mulai hari ini. Aku merasa apartement itu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Hah? Apa kau gila? Bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak ingat? Aku sudah mengurusnya tadi. Tolong rahasiakan password itu baik-baik dan jangan sampai bocor kesiapapun." Ucap Naruto serius.

"Aku tau.."

"Tidak usah cemas. Rumah itu cukup besar. Kau bisa pakai selama yang kau mau."

"Aku tentu akan memakainya sesukaku.. Tapi bukankah kau bilang baru akan pindah kerumah itu bila sudah memutuskan untuk menikah?" ucap Naruko mengingat sumpah Naruto.

"Ya.. Menikah mungkin belum.. Tapi aku rasa.. Aku sudah menemukan seseorang." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Maksudmu? Hinata?" ucap Naruko tidak percaya.

"..." Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tetapi entah kenapa ia juga tidak mengelak.

"Hahahahahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruko berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak terkesan aneh itu.

"Hah.. Aku mau ketoilet dulu." Ucap Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yaaa.." jawab Naruko seadanya. Tidak peduli pada Naruto yang mulai menjauh meninggalkannya.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Hmm? Apa aku berhalusinasi lagi?" ucap Naruto yang merasa seperti mendengar suara Sakura dari pintu belakang. Akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk mengechecknya memastikan dia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna! Kau tau itu?!"

"Ukhh..."

"Kau sudah gila?!"

"Akhh... Uhuk.. uhukk..."

"Apa maumu? Aku rasa ini bukan urusanmu?" ucap pria itu sinis.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menatap gadis yang jatuh terduduk itu, ia terlihat lemas dan berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah Naruto berhasil melepaskan tangan yang mencengkram leher gadis itu erat.

"Ukh.."

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar tidak punya etika. Apa begitu caramu menghadapi seorang lady?" ucap Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Hah? Kau orang kaya gila bicara apa?"

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Hei kau berdiri." Ucap pria itu tidak peduli.

"Ukh." Dengan patuh Sakura berdiri dan bersandar ketembok dibelakangnya.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto kaget menatap Sakura yang dengan patuh berjalan kearah pria itu.

"Dia ini wanita tidak berharga." Ucap pria itu dengan santai melayangkan tamparannya ke wajah Sakura yang berdiri dibelakangnya hingga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur menahan sakit dipipinya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" ucap Naruto habis kesabaran melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa bocah tolol?" tanya pria itu bersiap melayangkan tinjunya keperut Naruto yang tidak waspada sama sekali.

"Cu.. Cukup.. Cukup.. Ungh.." rintih gadis berambut pink itu menerima tinjuan telak diperutnya, saat berusaha melindungi Naruto.

"Hari ini kau aku maafkan.. Tapi jangan lupa lakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi." Ucap pria itu melangkah pergi.

"Sakura-chan.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto menatap gadis itu panik dan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf kau harus melihat dan terlibat ini semua." Ucap Sakura bangkit berdiri.

"He.. Hei.." Naruto berhasil menangkap gadis itu yang sudah limbung kehilangan tenaganya.

"Terima kasih.."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja.. Ayo aku antar kau kekamarmu.. Hari ini istirahat saja ok?" ucap Naruto menggendong Sakura menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

"Tapi.."

"Jangan khawatir soal cafe aku akan mengurusnya ok?" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Umm.."

-kamar Sakura-

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruto yang menggendong Sakura hingga kekasurnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-san."

"Boleh aku mengechecknya?" ucap Naruto hati-hati, tidak ingin memaksakan dan membuat Sakura menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Elak Sakura tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Dia selalu melakukan ini?" ucap Naruto merasa jijik dengan perlakuan yang ia lihat tadi.

"Ini semua karena kesalahanku.. Tenanglah." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Kesalahanmu atau bukan dia tidak berhak memperlakukanmu seperti ini." Ucap Naruto naik pitam.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tolong berhenti berbohong.. Aku benci saat kau berbohong padaku Sakura-chan.."

"Ta..." Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya lembut. Sakura terkejut tetapi bingung harus melakukan apa terlebih air matanya mengalir tiba-tiba.

PIIIP PIIP

"Ah.. Maaf.." ucap Naruto tersadar saat mendengar HP-nya berdering.

"Un.." Sakura hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan Naruto menerima telfone itu.

"Ya?"

_"Hei.. Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak ingin terlibat dalam lingkaran percintaanmu?"_ ucap pria disebrang telfon itu kesal.

"Aku tau.. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh info soal itu." Elak Naruto cepat sebelum diamuk Kakashi.

_"Aku rasa kau harusnya bicara dengan anak Uchiha itu. Dia sudah lebih dulu mencari info tentang ini. Kau hanya membuatku mengerjakan sesuatu yang sia-sia." _Keluh Kakashi kesal.

"Uchiha?"

_"Uchiha bungsu."_

"Sasuke.."

_"Apapun yang kau mau tentang dia sudah ada ditangan Uchiha itu. Tanyakan saja padanya." _Ucap Kakashi langsung menutup telfonnya sebelum Naruto dapat berbicara lebih banyak.

"Hei.. Kau mau kemana?" ucap Naruto sadar Sakura akan meninggalkannya pergi.

"Kembali ke toko." Ucap Sakura melangkah santai meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa beristirahat saja? Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku yang akan bereskan semuanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau bukan pegawaiku dan ini bukan tanggung jawabmu." Ucap Sakura buru-buruturun dari tangga.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Teme.."

"Kau mengganggunya lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengganggunya lagi. Tch.. Sudahlah.. Kau ikut denganku sekarang." Ucap Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke luar.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Naruko bingung.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Hoi dobe.. Berhenti menyeretku." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Bisa beri tahu aku kenapa kau mencari info tentang Sakura?"

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Penting." Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Hurghh... Baiklah.. Temui aku disini nanti malam."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak kabur."

"Aku tidak pernah kabur." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

-malamnya-

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sabaran idi... Adaapa ini?" pria bermanik onix itu kaget saat memasuki cafe itu. Sebelumnya ia tidak sadar karena emosi dihubungi berkali-kali oleh Naruto.

"Oo.. Teme.."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke baru sadar keadaan toko itu kacau balau. Meja yang hancur, gelas-gelas yang hancur, benar-benar kacau.

"Tenanglah Sakura.. Aku akan urus semanya ok? Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja?" ucap pria kuning itu memeluk seorang gadis erat.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku.. Gara-gara aku kau jadi begini.." isak Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto yang lebam.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Aku mohon kau jangan melakukan hal itu lagi ok?" ucap Naruto tidak peduli dengan rasa nyeri dipipinya.

"Jangan bilang ini ulah pria itu lagi." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku pikir sudah cukup memperingatinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan kesal melemparkan sebuah dokumen ditangannya kemeja bar. Satu-satunya meja yang tidak hancur parah.

"Aku... Aku akan tutup tokonya." Ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Baiklah.." ucap Naruto yang kemudian mulai membersihkan tempat itu dibantu Sasuke.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku?"

"Ada beberapa orang pria datang kesini dan melakukan ini semua. Aku tidak tau kejadian jelasnya.. Menurut beberapa saksi yang melihat kejadian ini Sakura tengah memeluk kaki salah satu dari mereka memohon untuk tempatnya tidak dihancurkan. Pria itu tidak peduli dan tetap memerintahkan anak buahnya melakukan ini semua. Saat aku menghentikan mereka mereka pergi dan pria itu mengancam Sakura untuk tidak mendekati 2 orang lagi. Aku tidak tau siapa 2 orang yang mereka maksud. Ciri-ciri dari merekapun tidak terlalu spesifik." Ucap Naruto menatap sedih punggung kecil Sakura yang tengah mengunci pintu cafenya.

"Katakan padaku.. Apa salah satu diantara mereka berambut panjang coklat?"

"Ya.. Dari mana kau tau?"

"Tch. Bajingan itu.."

"Hei.. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui orang itu?"

"Panjang ceritanya. Lebih baik kita selesaikan berberes dulu." Ucap Sasuke yang juga turun tangan membantu bersih-bersih.

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah selesai berberes, duduk didekat tangga mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah membuang barang-barang yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan dan menyelamatkan yang masih bisa dipakai.

"Kau lupa menanda tangani berkas ini! Aku terpaksa ke kantor dulu untuk mengambilnya sebelum ke sini! Berhenti membuatku bolak balik dobe."

"Santai saja. Lagipula kaukan memang selalu kesini belakangan ini. Dan lagi ini sudah tidak langsung menjadi tempat kita berkumpul. Anggap saja ini menjadi kantor kedua bila ada urusan mendadak setelah jam kantor selesai." Ucap pria berambut kuning itu menyeruput santai cappuccinonya.

"Hurgh.. Kau menyebalkan."

"Hei.. Akuilah.. Ini juga menjadi tempat persembunyianmu dari Karinkan?"

"Tentang dia. Tidak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu tentangnya? Dia sepupumukan? Aku sudah membantumu beberapa kali menghindar dari gadis Hyuuga menyeramkan itu." ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Lagipula dia jarang datang berkempul diacara keluarga."

"Urgh.. Kau membuatku menua lebih cepat."

"Bukankah memang sudah menua lebih cepat dari seharusnya? Dengan adanya aku kau menjadi lebih awet mudakan." Sindir Naruto.

"Diam dan minum saja cappuccino-mu." Sindir Sasuke.

"Hei.. Kau tidak berhak menyindirku saat kau saja selalu memesan black coffee disini." Ucap Naruto menyadari kopi yang dibawakan Sakura untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak peduli pada Naruto.

"Sudah lebih baik. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi aku bisa lepas dari arm sling ini." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto yang merasa ketinggalan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tch.. Kau memang selalu menyebalkan."

"Hey.. Berkacalah."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sakura-chan bukankah Sasuke sudah keterlaluan?"

"Hey.. Kau semenjak kapan mencari pembelaan begitu. Hadapi masalahmu sendiri."

"Diamlah teme."

"Ah?"

"Untuk mempermudah.." ucap Naruto santai saat melihat wajah bingung Sakura yang mengecheck handphonenya.

"Grup apa ini?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Diamlah teme.. Ini akan sangat membantu." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Urgh.. Terserahmu saja." Ucap Sasuke mengalah.

"Aku akan bongkar beberapa gelas yang aku simpan.. Kalian nikmatilah kopinya.. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian." Ucap Sakura berlalu pergi menuju dapur.

"Aku sudah cukup mendengar basa-basi soal berkas itu. Katakan saja info apa yang kau gali soal Sakura dan kenapa kau repot-repot mencari info tentang gadis itu." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah.. Hentikan sandiwara burukmu itu. Adaapa?" ucap Naruto mendadak serius.

"Bukan hal besar. Hanya hama lain yang perlu dibasmi." Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri. Ketika seorang Sasuke menggunakan kata hama, maka ada orang yang sangat mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi kau tau kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku juga mencemaskan hal yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang cerita lebih dulu?" tawar Naruto.

"Hah.. satu minggu yang lalu ada seorang pria yang memukulinya disini. Cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Yang aku tau pria itu kekasihnya dan merupakan pemilik gedung ini." Terang Sasuke yang sebenarnya enggan mengingat kejadian menjijikkan itu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku?" ucap Naruto merasa tertinggal hal yang penting.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke acuh terlebih ada rasa dimana ia ingin hanya dia yang ada disaat itu.

"Tch.. Kau menyebalkan."

"Giliran kau." Ucap Sasuke cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tangannya itu.. Dia bilang itu akibat terjatuh dari tangga. Tapi itu tidak masuk akal terlebih dengan lebam diwajahnya itu. Aku mencoba mencari tau hal ini keorang sekitar.. Beberapa ada yang mengatakan, biasanya memang ada pria yang mengamuk di cafe dan setelah itu cafe akan tutup beberapa hari. Tapi tidak seintens sekarang." Terang Naruto, ia memandang jauh berusaha mencari benang penghubung dari masalah Sakura itu.

"Kau pernah melihat pria ini?" ucap Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah foto pada Naruto.

"Hmm? Anak kecil ini? Tidak.. Apa hubunganya." Ucap Naruto menatap foto anak kecil berambut merah itu.

"Aku sedang mencari pria ini. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengakhiri penderitan Sakura." Terang Sasuke kemudian menyeruput pelan kopinya.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Naruto tidak puas dengan penjelasan Sasuke yang terkesan setengah-setengah.

"Abangnya. Keluarganya satu-satunya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tunggu dulu.. Abang?" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Panjang ceritanya.. Intinya mereka berdua terpisah setelah dia ini diadobsi."

"Bukankah seharusnya dia menghubungi Sakura? Maksudku.. Diumur mereka terpisah saja ia bisa dikatakan sudah bisa berpikir jauh soal itukan." Ucap Naruto yang benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang ada dikepala pria berambut merah difoto itu meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang punya ikatan darah dengannya.

"Itu akan mudah kalau saja dia tidak mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaan." Ucap Sasuke enggan ia merasa hal itu terlalu konyol.

"Apa kau bercanda? Ini terlalu banyak drama.. Ini bukan sinetron." Ucap Naruto naik pitam.

"Kau mau menyalahkanku tidak akan ada gunanya." Ucap Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bantu kau mencarinya." Ucap Naruto yang merogoh hpnya untuk memotret foto itu.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan melakukannya. Aku juga sudah minta bantuan Itachi nii.. Tapi dari pada memikirkan itu.. Lebih baik kau bantu aku mengurus pria yang yang melakukan ini padanya." Ucap Sasuke tajam, membuat bingung Naruto.

"Kalau aku tau siapa prianya aku sudah selesaikan semuanya." Ucap Naruto berapi-api

"Hama itu.. Hyuuga Neji." Ucap Sasuke dingin, menatap Naruto yang terlihat kaget.

"Hyuuga Neji? Kau tidak salah?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan coba cari info.." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba serius.

"Hei.. Kenapa dia lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke tersadar akan Sakura yang tidak juga kembali dengan kardus gelas yang ia katakan.

"Sakura-chan? A.. Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Naruto yang buru-buru merebut pisau ditangan Sakura.

"Aku.. Aku sudah tidak kuat.."

"Hentikan.. Jangan berbicara begitu ok? Aku dan Sasuke akan cari cara untuk menyelesaikan ini semua."

"Kau lelah.. Istirahatlah.." ucap Sasuke menghampiri Sakura berusaha menenangka gadis itu.

"Aku.."

"Tenanglah.. Kami disini.." ucap Naruto yang akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan Sakura untuk melepaskan pisau itu.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tenanglah.." ucap Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Kita bicara diatas saja ya? Lupakan dulu cafemu ok?" tawar Naruto menggenggam pelan tangan Sakura yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berada dikamar Sakura.

"Rencana apa? Kau tau pasti apa rencanaku." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hah.. Jangan gegabah.. Ingat.. Banyak yang masih tidak kita ketahui." Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini besok." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Aku tau apa yang kau maksud.. Tapi bagaimana caranya meninggalkannya dalam keadaaan begini?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto tentang tangan keduanya yang dipenggang Sakura.

"Pelan-pelan.." ucap Naruto menarik pelan tangannya.

"Hah.."

"Ayo.. Sebaiknya kita keluar sebelum ia terbangun. Dia butuh waktu istirahat setelah semuanya ini." Ucap Naruto yang sudah siap meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tidur dengan posisi memunggungi keduanya.

"Kalian.."

"Sa.. Sakura-chan?" Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali. Masih membelakangi keduanya.

"Ada apa dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke memposisikan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Setelah semua ini kenapa kalian masih mau datang kesini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tau persis apa yang aku maksud Uchiha-san.." Ucap Sakura dingin.

"Dari pada menanyakan hal itu kenapa kau tidak jujur saja terhadap dirimu sendiri dan berhenti sok kuat begitu.." ucap Sasuke lembut, membuat Sakura kaget spontan membalikkan badanya menatap kedua lelaki itu.

"Sakura-chan.. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau menangis. Maksudku.. Ini semua pasti sulit untukmu. Kami akan berusaha membantumu." Ucap Naruto menghampiri Sakura, duduk diujung kasur Sakura sambil mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Hah.. Menangis bukan berarti kau lemah." Ucap Sasuke menghampiri keduanya, menghapus pelan air mata yang mengalir dipipi gadis itu.

"Ucap seseorang yang gengsi untuk menangis." Sindir Naruto sukses mendapat sikut maut Sasuke.

"Untuk sekarang istirahatlah. Ok. Kami pulang dulu. Ayo dobe." Ucap Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Diam dan ikut saja dobe. Kita bicarakan nanti." bisik Sasuke tetap menarik Naruto pergi.

"Tch.. Baiklah." Ucap Naruto mengalah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jaga dirimu.. Aku dan si dobe itu akan pastikan ini semua selesai." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"..." Sakura hanya diam menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimutnya dan ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya.

"Harghh.. Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berada didepan cafe Sakura.

"Pulang. Istirahat. Jernihkan pikiran." saran Sasuke bijak.

"Aku tau itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa diam begini saja." Ucap Naruto yang benar-benar benci ketika Sasuke sok keren begitu.

"Santai saja. Kita rundingkan besok, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Adikmu pasti menunggumu dirumah dan kau tidak ingin ketahuan sudah pindah dari apartement itukan." Ucap Sasuke kemudian meniggalkan Naruto disana.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

-Kediaman Namikaze-

"Kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini nii-chan?" tanya wanita itu mengagetkan Naruto yang berusaha masuk diam-diam dirumahnya sendiri.

"Aaa.. Aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke di luar. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan embicaraan.

"Aa.. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebaiknya aku menggunakan apa untuk kerja di cafe besok?"

"Pakai sesuatu yang nyaman saja. Dan jangan menggunakan pakaian terbuka." Ancam Naruto serius.

"Kenapa?" ucap Naruko tidak terima.

"Aku tidak ingin ada laki-laki bajingan menganggum ok? Dan lagi kau itu adikku. Kau tau aku tidak akan sesabar itu menghadapi hama seperti itu." Ucap Naruto serius membuat Naruko menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruko sukses mengagetkan Naruto yang tau betul adiknya itu tidak akan semudah itu patuh.

"Beristirahatlah.. Kau harus kuliahkan besok." Ucap Naruto mengelus pela kepala adiknya itu.

"Aku tau." Ucap Naruko melesat menuju kamarnya segera.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" ucap Naruto heran. Iapun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan memposisikan dirinya dimeja kerjanya. Manatap kosong layar komputer itu. Lama ia menatap kosong layar komputer itu sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi.

"Hah.. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan." Sakura yang merasa tidak bisa membiarkan tokonya kacau balau akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menata tempat itu. Walau toko itu tidak begitu besar tapi memakan cukup banyak waktu untuknya membersihkan tiap sudut.

"Aku rasa kau butuh bantuan." Sakura yang masih trauma mendengar suara laki-laki tepat dibelakangnya spontan berbalik badan dan mundur secepat mungkin.

"Ha.. Hah.. Na.."

"Ini aku.. Naruto.. Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Naruto dengan cepat menggenggam tangkai sapu Sakura sebelum gadis itu mengayunkannya kewajahnya.

"Bu.. Bukankah itu seharusnya menjadi ucapanku." Ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdebar dengan cepat itu.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sakura berusaha menjauhkan Naruto dari cafenya itu.

"..." Naruto hanya diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Walau gadis itu mencoba mendorongnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang sehat ia tidak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali."

"Aku ti.."

"Naruto-kun~~" mendengar suara gadis yang ia dengar spontan Naruto diam membeku. Tetapi ia juga menyadari bagaimana Sakura tiba-tiba pucat ketakutan seakan melihat hantu.

"Hi.. Hinata. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Naruto menatap gadis itu berusaha tenang.

"Aku baru saja akan ke apartementmu dan melihatmu di sini. Jadi aku mampir." Ucap gadis itu dengan senyumnya.

"Ini sudah malam Hinata.. Kau bisa membuat orang tuamu khawatir." Ucap Naruto berusaha membuat gadis itu pulang.

"Aku rasa mereka tidak akan terlalu peduli. Aku juga sudah besar." Ucap Hinata mengelak.

"Dan kau tetaplah seorang wanita. Pulanglah Hinata.. Kita bisa bertemu lain kali." Ucap Naruto kembali berusaha meyakinkan Hinata untuk menjauh.

"Hmmm.."

"Hinata?"

"Aku kira kau sudah tidak di sini." Ucap Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang terus berjalan mundur menghindari Hinata hinga menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

"Aku.." Sakura hanya bisa membeku mendengar bisikan pelan Hinata ditelinganya. Membuatnya mual.

"Hinata. Pulanglah." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari Sakura yang seperti akan pingsan.

"Hmm.. Baiklah sayang.. Kita bertemu lagi besok ok." Ucap Hinata kemudian menarik kerah baju Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tch.. Dasar sinting." Gumam Naruto pelan. Menghapus bekas bibir Hinata di pipinya. Kalau saja ia tidak menghindar mungkin Hinata akan berhasil menyerang bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?"

"Aa.. Ya.. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Pulanglah.. Aku mohon." Ucap Sakura menunduk menembunyikan wajahnya, diam-diam mengenggam erat ujung bajunya.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Hubungi aku kapan saja. Dan Sakura.. Melawan sesuatu yang tidak benar itu lebih baik dari pada diam menerimanya." Ucap Naruto mengusap pelan kepala gadis itu sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

"Huffttt.." Sakura akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan tanpa sadar kakinya kehilangan tenaga.

-besoknya-

"Hurgh..."

"Kali ini apa lagi." Ucap Sasuke dingin melihat rekannya itu menggerutu dimejanya sambil memijit pelan keningnya.

"Harghhh.."

"Hoi.."

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Kau kenapa hah?" ucap Sasuke merinding melihat Naruto yang mendadak sok dramatis itu.

"Kau tau apa maksudku..."

"Apa.. Kalau yang kau maksud tunanganmu itu, bukankah kau dulu tidak peduli dan pasrah saja dipasangkan dengannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang berubah?" tanya Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya merasa.. Sudah saatnya aku melakukan apa yang aku suka."

"Kalau kau merasa begitu kenapa kau ragu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tidak akan suka. Maksudku selama ini aku selalu mengikuti arus. Kalau mendadak berubah tentu mereka akan kaget." Ucap Naruto makin tidak jelas.

"Hei.. Kalau kau tidak suka ya tolak. Kau suka ya jalani. Dimana susahnya." Ucap Sasuke kembali membaca berkasnya dan berusaha mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Teme.. Kau suka pada Sakura ya?"

"Kau mau ku bunuh?" ucap Sasuke kesal mendengar ucapan yang semakin tidak jelas keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Akui saja. Kau dulu juga sepertikukan.. Menolak dengan pasangmu tapi tidak segencar ini." Ucap Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke kembali menghentikan pekerjannya.

"Hei.. Kau ini terbentur dimana?" ucap Sasuke syok mendengar ucapan serius keluar dari mulut seorang Naruto.

"Aku saja dan ayo jadi rival yang adil." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Terserahmu saja." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Heh.. Kau bahkan tidak menolaknya. Kau menyukainya sampai segitunya ya? Tapi maaf saja kau tidak akan menyerahkannya semudah itu." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit jiwa." ucap Sasuke bingung melihat Naruto bergumam sendiri dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Permisi.."

"Aa.. Shizune-san.. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Naruto menatap wanita berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Aku dapat info mengenai abangnya Sakura. Aku kira kalian pasti ingin tau." Jawab wanita itu.

"Aa.. Duduklah." Ucap Sasuke menawarkan kursi didepan mejanya.

"Jadi info apa itu?" tanya Naruto menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke.

"Dia ada disini." Ucap Shizune memberikan beberapa bukti foto.

"Apa maksudmu dia ada disini?"

"Dia ingin membuka cabang baru disini. Jadi seperti melihat situasi disini?" pikir Shizune.

"Ya.. Itu bukannya tidak mungkin sih mengingat banyaknya peminat dari mainan dan coklat buatan perusahaannya." Ucap Sasuke mengingat ia saja yang tidak suka coklat cukup menikmati coklat dari perusahaan Sasori.

"Tapi apa tidak berlebihan. Pimpinan perusahaan turun langsung kelapangan untuk mencari tau keadaan lokasi toko barunya?" pikir Naruto yang memang cukup aneh melihat pimpinan terjunlangsung kelapangan dan tidak mengutus seseorang untuk melakukan tugas yang cukup merepotkan itu.

"Mungkin itu akan menjadi hal aneh untuk perusahaan lain. Tapi menurut informanku.. Dia memang selalu mengecheck langsung tokonya. Dia seperti tidak percaya pada siapapun, bahkan tidak pada asistennya." Terang Shizune.

"Lalu siapa informanmu ini?" ucap Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku rasa itu bukan hal yang penting." Elak Shizune.

"Hei.. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau harus sampai merahasiakannya sepeti ini?" tanya Sasuke intens.

"Hoi teme.. Berhenti membuatnya tidak nyaman." Ucap Naruto mencium bau menyebalkan Sasuke.

"Lagipula ini jam kerja. Kenapa kau disini dan tidak dirumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke semakin curiga.

"Aa.. Hari ini aku libur." Elak Shizune cepat.

"Dokter muda berbakat sepertimu yang jam kerjanya padat libur? Bukankah itu bisa membuat keributan dirumah sakit?" serang Sasuke lagi masih curiga.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin cerita, acuhkan saja dia Shizune-san." Ucap Naruto bosan, kembali menghampiri meja kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi?" ucap Sasuke menunggu jawaban Shizune.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan ya.." ucap Shizune dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Tidak.." jawab Shizune seadanya.

"Teme... Aku rasa kau mau tau soal ini." Ucap Naruto mendadak kembali serius menatap layar komputernya membaca sebuah e-mail.

"Hah? Hargh.. Tidak masuk akal." Ucap Sasuke membaca e-mail yang di forward Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku tau ada yang salah dengannya. Karena setahuku dia bukan tipe pria yang mau repot-repot mengganggu seorang wanita lemah." Ucap Naruto juga berusaha memutar otak mencari alasan.

"Sebenarnya alasannya sudah jelaskan." Ucap Sasuke santai. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan sebodoh itu untuk tidak tau alasannya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto benar-benar tidak paham dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Hah... Ini semua berhubungan denganmukan." Ucap Sasuke memberikan clue.

"Hah.. Tidak seutuhnya itu karena hubunganku dengannya. Kau tidak baca bagian bawahnya. Walau mereka satu marga dan orang tua mereka kakak beradik.. Kau lihat kastanya. Keluarganya melarat setelah dapat tudingan bahwa dia berusaha menyakiti sepupunya dan harus bekerja sebagai babu untuk adiknya." Ucap Naruto membaca bagian bawahdari e-mail itu.

"Kita bertemu di cafe nanti dan bahas ini lebih lanjut, bagaimana?" tanya Shizune bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap Shizune menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Baiklah.. Hubungi kami jika kau butuh bantuan." Ucap Naruto lagi. Sasuke seakan enggan untuk berbicara dengan Shizune.

"Tentu. Sampai berjumpa nanti di cafe ok." Ucap Shizune melangkah keluar dari kantor itu.

"Hoi dobe.. Dimana berkas yang aku suruh kau bawa tadi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Ack.. Ketinggalan di ruang rapat." Ucap Naruto panik.

"Kau.. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan berkas itu hah?" hardik Sasuke sadis.

"Iya iya.. Berisik sekali. Aku akan mengambilnya." Ucap Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau.. Diam disini. Aku tidak mau kau berlarian di kantor mengambil berkas itu dan merusak berkas itu. Biar aku saja yang ambil." Ucap Sasuke angkit dari duduknya.

"Cih.. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol itu." Ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Oh ya? Kau mengucapkan hal yang sama 2 minggu yang lalu sebelum akhirnya merusak berkas dari klien." Hardik Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto pada kejadian memalukan 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Kalau kau sangat mencintai berkas itu dari awal kau bisa langsung ambilkan." Gerutu Naruto kembali menyibukkan diri.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

-di depan gedung-

"Shizune!"

"Aa.. Ada apa Sasuke-san?" tanya Shizune yang menghentikan langkahnya saat akan menyetop taksi yang lewat.

"Tidak bisakah kau jujur padaku?" tanya Sasuke membuat Shizune kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shizune berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Kau tau persis apa maksudku.. Ada masalah apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja." Ucap Shizune bersikeras.

"Karin. Benar?" terka Sasuke sukses membuat Shizune membatu.

"Ya.. Aku dipecat pagi ini tanpa ada alasan yang jelas." Ucap Shizune menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisi surat pemecatannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan kesalahanmu." Ucap Shizune berbohong.

"Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini semua." Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan. Tapi apapun itu tolong jangan sampai aku terseret." Ucap Shizune enggan menambah drama aneh didalam hidupnya.

"Tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke yang terlihat yakin.

"Baiklah.. Nanti kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Shizune saat akan menaiki taksinya.

"Ya.. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sasuke membukakan pintu taksi itu.

"Sakura pasti sangat senang ada dua pria tampan yang memperebutkanya." Ucap Shizune santai sambil tersenyum.

"A.. Apa maksudnya itu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar mukanya memerah.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah.. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Ucap Shizune sebelum taksi itu membawanya pergi.

-sementara itu didalam kantor-

"Kenapa aku terus-terusan merasa tidak asing dengan pria ini." Ucap Naruto memandang foto pria berambut merah dengan mata hazelnut itu.

"Namikaze-sama, ini file yang anda minta." Ucap Conan membawa sebuah berkas yang diminta Naruto padanya.

"Ah.. Ya.." ucap Naruto kemudian mengambil berkas itu.

"Maaf tuan.. Apa anda akan menjalankan bisnis bersama Sasori-sama lagi?" tanya Conan tiba-tiba.

"Sasori?" ucap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"A.. Maafkan saya. Saya kira anda bermaksud untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan Sasori-sama lagi karena anda terus-terusan menatap foto beliau." Ucap Conan merasa lancang.

"Aku pernah bekerja sama dengannya?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Sepertinya anda sudah lupa. Tapi bukankah 5 tahun yang lalu perusahaan anda pernah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Sasori-sama untuk memproduksi boneka maksot perusahaan anda dan bukannya perusahaan ini juga menggunakan jasa beliau dalam pembuatan boneka maskot kita?" ucap Conan berusaha mengingatkan Naruto tentang kerja samanya dengan Sasori.

"Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya." Ucap Naruto mengambil handphonenya dengan cepat.

"Saya undur diri dulu tuan." Ucap Conan yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari Naruto yang tengah menghubungi seseorang.

_"Hallo.. Dengan Saito Sasori." _Terdengar suara bariton penuh bijaksana dan dingin dari sebrang telfon membuat Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"A.. S.. Saito-san.. Apa anda ingat dengan saya?" tanya Naruto gugup.

_"Tentu saja. Kita pernah menjalin hubungan kerja sama 5 tahun yang lalu, benar? Namikaze-san." _Ucap Sasori dari sebrang telfon.

"Aa.. Benar.." ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan jantungnya.

_"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _tanya Sasori santai.

"Aa.. Aku mendengar berita bahwa anda sedang berada di Jepang hari ini dan saya ingin berbincang-bincang singkat dengan anda bila anda tidak keberatan."

_"Aa.. Begitu.. Hmm.. Untuk sekarang saya tidak bisa karena ada jadwal. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" _tawar Sasori memastikan jadwalnya.

"Tentu... Saya akan krim alamat restaurant-nya , bagaimana?" tanya Naruto berusaha menahan rasa bahagianya.

_"Tentu.. Senang berbincang dengan anda Namikaze-san." _Ucap Sasori santai

"Tidak-tidak.. Saya yang merasa senang." Ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya menutup telfon itu.

"Apa anda membutuhkan hal yang lain tuan?" tanya Conan menatap Naruto yang senang itu.

"Tidak.. Tapi.. Tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang termasuk Sasuke ok? Lalu, tolong pesankan aku restaurant ini untuk malam ini" perintah Naruto yang dijawab anggukan dari Conan.

"Tentu tuan."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto cepat dan kembali fokus.

"Kau merasa senang karena apa?" ucap suara bariton yang sukses mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ahaha.. Bukan apa-apa. Lalu mana dokumenya?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaran.

"Ini." Ucap Sasuke menyerahkan laporan itu pada Naruto.

"Dan soal nanti malam. Aku tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan. Kalian lanjutkan saja apapun yang ingin kalian bahas, ok." Ucap Naruto buru-buru menanda tangani berkas itu dan kembali menghadap komputernya untuk menyelesaikan laporannya sebelum jam pulang nanti.

"Ada apa dengan kau? Tapi terserah saja." Ucap Sasuke santai.

-Malamnya, caffe Sakura-

"Loh.. Dimana Naruto-nii, Sasuke-san?" tanya Naruko menatap Sasuke yang memasuki caffe itu dengan santai.

"Dia bilang ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan." Ucap Sasuke enggan.

"Aaa.. Black coffe?" tawar Sakura menatap Sasuke singkat.

"Ya.. Lalu.. Tomato Spagetti." Ucap Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disebuah meja yang ditempati seorang wanita berambut hitam yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya duduk dibangku dihadapanya.

"Kalian ada janji temu hari ini?" ucap Sakura melihat keduanya tengah berbincang akrab.

"Ya.. Ada beberapa hal yang aku bahas dengan Sasuke-san." Ucap Shizune santai.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Aku akan tinggalkan kalian." Ucap Sakura kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan pesanan pelanggan.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menatap Shizune berharap mendapat update terbaru.

"Nihil."

"Hah.. Aku bertanya soal dirimu." Keluh Sasuke frustasi.

"A.. Maksudmu pekerjaanku?" tana Shizune lagi.

"Ya.."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan sampai rumah sakit tokyo menghubungiku dan memintaku mulai bekerja disana mulai besok." Ucap Shizune yakin bahwa itu perbuatan Sasuke.

"Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai permintaan maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Hah.. Kalian orang kaya memang suka memakai relasi kalian." Ucap Shizune sarkastik.

"Setidaknya untuk orang-orang yang tepat." Belas Sasuke.

"Hurgh.. Baiklah.. Hmm.. Jadi soal Sakura. Untuk sekarang aku buntu. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mencari tau jadwalnya. Dan mungkin kau bisa gunakan relasimu." Ucap Shizune santai.

"Oh wow.. Relasiku tidak bisa digunakan untuk hal seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke bosan.

"Hahaha.. Aku tau.. Jadi.. Apa berhenti sampai disini?" ucap Shizune sedikit kecewa.

"Aku rasa tidak. Si dobe itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu dan tidak ingin kita tau." Ucap Sasuke yang tau saat Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Menyembunyikan apa?"

"Sakura.. Kau bisa membunuhku." Ucap Sasuke yang merasa jantungnya berdetak luar biasa kencang saat Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Sesenang itu ya." Ucap Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura yang duduk dibangku disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Wajahmu benar-benar lucu." Ucap Sakura masih tertawa.

"Harhhh... Lupakan.. Apa pria itu masih mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Tidak." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Lalu kapan kau sembuh total?" tanya Sasuke melihat arm sling Sakura.

"Hmm.. 2 minggu lagi?" ucap Sakura yang juga tidak begitu yakin.

"2 minggu lagi kalau tidak ada masalah. 1 bulan lagi kalau ada masalah." Ucap Shizune enggan.

"Wow.. Shizune memang hebat." Puji Sakura sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Heii.. Apa maksudnya itu." Ucap Shizune mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hei.. Hati-hati.. Kau bisa terkena kopi panas." Ucap Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Sakura, menghentikan Sakura dari menyenggol kopinya.

"Hahaha.. Terima kasih Sasuke-san." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Bu.. Bukan masalah.. Lagipula kenapa kalian ini masih bersikap seperti anak-anak." Ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Hei.. Kalau kami terlalu serius sepertimu kami akan cepat menua sepertimu." Ledek Shizune.

"Ha.. Aku tidak setua itu." Ucap Sasuke tidak setuju.

"Lihat kerutan-kerutan itu.. Kau menua Sasuke-san." Ledek Sakura ikut-ikutan.

"Oh wow.. Terima kasih sudah menjelek-jelekkan pelangganmu." Ucap Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan sindiran bercanda Sakura dan Shizune

-tempat Naruto-

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku makan malam Namikaze." Ucap pria berambut merah itu menatap Naruto.

"Tidak.. Saya seharusnya minta maaf karena mengajak anda makan malam tiba-tiba begini Saito-san." Ucap Naruto menjabat tangan Sasori.

"Tidak masalah.. Kita sudah sering melakukan bisnis bersama. Dan tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Santai saja." Ucap Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Berkat ide-idemu semua event yang aku lakukan kemarin sukses berat." Puji Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak semuanya ideku.. Kau juga memberikanku masukan yang luar biasa." Ucap Sasori menolak menerima seutuhnya pujian itu.

"Jadi.. Aku dengar kau akan segera membuka cabang disini Saito-san?"

"Ya.. Cabang itu akan segera buka dalam 3-4 bulan lagi dan aku akan berada disini selama persiapan embukaan." Ucap Sasori menimati makan malamnya.

"Hmm.. Pasti cabang ini sangat hebat sampai-sampai kau harus turun tangan mengawasinya Saito-san." Ucap Naruto berusaha memancing Sasori ditengah makan malam mereka.

"Hmm.. Tidak juga. Hanya saja.. Aku tidak berani mengambil resiko membiarkan anak buahku menangani cabang sebesar ini." Ucap Sasori santai.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruo bingung. Setidak percayanya seorang atasan pada bawahannya tidak akan terjun langsung seperti ini.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Begini.. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk temanku berupa sebuah maskot untuk caffe temanku. Sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khas tokonya." Ucap Naruto kembali memancing Sasori.

"Caffe?" ucap Sasori menatap Naruto serius.

"Ya.. Caffenya memang tidak begitu besar tapi sangat nyaman dan makanan serta minumannya sangat nikmat." Ucap Naruto jjur.

"Hmm.. Apa ada ciri khas dari toko itu?" tanya Sasori ikut memutar otak.

"A.. Maafkan aku.. Seharusnya kita membahas ini nanti." Ucap Naruto yang merasa tidak sopan.

"Tidak-tidak.. Tidak masalah.. Aku suka pembahasan ini." Ucap Sasori tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Ciri khas ya.."

"Ciri khas toko mungkin bisa makanan atau minuman. Bisa juga suasananya.: ucap Sasori membantu memberi clue.

"Tempat yang membuatmu merasa nyaman dan dapat melupakan segala masalah." Ucap Naruto terhanyut dalam lamunanya.

"Hmm.. Nyaman ya.."

"Ah.. Maafkan aku.. Mungkin ini akan sulit.. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita kesana setelah ini?" tawar Naruto.

"Hmm kesana?"

"Ya.. Bukankah lebih baik membicarakan hal ini sambil merasakan langsung suasana disana?" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Tentu.." jawab Sasori setuju.

TBC


End file.
